Prophecy of the Chosen One: Arc 1: The Jedi Path
by SixPathSage
Summary: During the Battle for the Prophecy, Harry is hit by Bellatrix curse and ends up landing in a new galaxy. Harry, with no way home walks the Path of the Jedi. However the Sith are on the move and seek to destroy him. Will Harry survive with his new friends?
1. Through the Veil

____

____

__

__

**Arc 1: The Jedi Path**

**Author Note:** Here is the new Prophecy of the Chosen One; Arc 1: Age of the Sith. This starts out in Harry's fifth year; June during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. It will be also longer and more detail than the original.

**Chapter 1: Through the Veil**

Harry led his friends through the Department of Mysteries into the strange hall of orbs. He could hear Hermione's cries of protest, telling him to turn back. He ignored her, he was close. He had to save Sirus from Voldemort. His blood was pulsing through his ears as he reaches the end of the hallway. It was empty. Was he too late? Did Voldemort already kill Sirus and removed the weapon?

"He was here." Harry replied.

"Harry, you need to see this." Neville replied.

"Did you find Sirus?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No. But this has your name on it." Neville replied pointing at a strange orb. Everyone gathered around, to look at it and sure enough, Harry stared at the orb with his name and Voldemort's name. Harry reaches up towards it and grabs.

"Don't touch it Harry." Hermione cried out. Harry again ignored her. He removed it and nothing happen. He simply stared at it, puzzled by it.

"Very good Potter, now, turned around slowly and give that to me." A cold voice replied behind them. Harry spun around to see mask Death Eater's appropriating around them. They were trap. Harry started cursing himself for his stupidity. He should have foreseen this.

"Where's Sirus?" Harry called out to the Death Eaters. The others were pressing their backs towards each other, creating a circle around them. All their wands raised at the approaching Death Eaters.

"Where's Sirus!" A female shouted in a baby voice. Her voice echoed throughout the room and the Death Eater's roared with laughter.

"Where's Sirus? I know you got him!" Harry roared in anger.

"The little boy woke up from a bad dream to lose everything." The female shriek again. Lucius Malfoy walked forward without a mask on, giving Harry his sly smile.

"Perhaps you should learn the difference between dreams and reality Potter. The Dark Lord, showed you, only want he wanted you to see. Now, hand over the Prophecy." Lucius demanded holding his hand towards Harry. Harry clutch the strange orb closer to his chest.

"Where's Sirus?" Harry repeated. His temper, once again was rising.

"The Dark Lord, always knows." The female shouted in baby voice again. The Death Eater's, were once again laughing. Harry's heart was pounding, if Sirus wasn't here, then he led his friends to their deaths for no reason.

"Always. You see Potter, the Dark Lord showed you, only what he wanted you to know. You see, he knew you would come, and collect the Prophecy from your dreams."

"Really? So he had me get this Prophecy for him and sent you to collect did he? Why?" Harry asked. His brain was working fast, trying to figure a way out of this situation. He did the only thing he knew what was best, to stall for time and keep talking.

"Enough of this. Accio Prophecy." The female shouted. However Harry predicted this and cried out "Protego!" At the same time. The orb made an attempt to leave his hands but he held on to it true.

"You fool." Lucius shouted at the woman behind him. She said nothing more but walked forward. The light showed her face and like Lucius, she wasn't wearing a mask. Bellatrix Lestrange walked calmly forward. Like Sirus, it appeared she was someone with good looks, but Azkaban had made her face skull like, haunt-like eyes had replace the beauty in them from what Harry last saw of them.

"You know how to play, baby-Potter." Bellatrix sneered.

"Not playing. I want to know why Voldemort wants this." Harry counter smoothly.

The Death Eater's all drew back a breath and hiss at Harry.

"You dare speak his name." Bellatrix snarled.

"Yeah, I got no problem saying Vol..."

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix roared at Harry. Spit flying out of her mouth. For the first time, she looked livid. "Shut your unworthy half-blood mouth."

"Do you know his a half-blood too? Or has he been telling you lot he's a pure-blood. His mother was a witch, but his father, was a muggle..."

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix screams.

"NO!" Lucius shouted casting a nonverbal spell at the same time. The two spells collided merely a few inches from Harry's face. They hit several orbs and they broke immediately and people in a white mist rose up speaking in a strange tone.

"I told you no! If you break the Prophecy...!" Lucius roared at Bellatrix.

"He dares... he dares... fifthly half-blood." Bellatrix mutters.

"Wait till we have the Prophecy!" Lucius screamed. Looking for the first time, furious.

"Tell me why Voldemort wants the Prophecy." Harry repeated after things had cooled down.

"Do not play games with us Potter. You know very well why." Lucius answered.

"I'm not playing any games. Why does Voldemort want this... Prophecy did you call it, so badly?"

"Could this be... well, well. This explains everything. The Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come earlier, when he showed you where it laid in your dreams. We had thought Dumbledore had already told you, but it seems he hasn't said anything to you at all. The Dark Lord believe natural curiosity would make you tempted to hear it word to word. He showed you every night, still for so long, you did not come. Even with the Ministry watching Hogwarts, we thought you would rushing down here the moment you knew where it was. The reason is simple Potter, only those who the Prophecy was referred to, can remove from the Halls of Prophecies."

"So he had me come and collect for him. Just like he used Bode and Sturgis? Why didn't he just come and collect if for himself?" Harry demanded. This caused all the Death Eater's to roar in laughter. It wasn't Lucius who answered Harry's question, but Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Come get himself?" Bellatrix mimicking Harry's voice. "Why would he when the Auror's are wasting their time with my sweet cousin. Why should he when they are so sweetly ignoring his return. The Dark Lord had other means of retrieving it."

"So that's why he got his laptops running around. Because his too scared to come and get it himself?"

"You seem to underestimate the Dark Lord, Potter. You see, the Dark Lord wants it, just like you do."

"I don't want it. I just don't want Voldemort to have it." Harry stated. Bellatrix raised her wand at Harry dangerously but Lucius hand caught hers and she lowered it grudgingly. She looked at Harry in anger and hatred. Harry knew, he was wiring her up to explode.

"I thought Dumbledore would have at least told you something. Are you telling me Potter, Dumbledore hasn't told you anything about your scar at all?"

"My... what does my scar have to do with this?"

"Dumbledore clearly doesn't trust you, or he thinks of you far less than I originally thought. Dumbledore in the past, has always praised you highly, yet he tells you nothing. Nor why the Dark Lord tried to kill you when you were a baby?"

Harry said nothing for awhile and stared at Lucius sly eyes. It took Harry's brain a moment to register what Lucius had just said.

"Someone made a prophecy about me?"

"About the both of you Potter, about the both of you. Haven't you ever wonder why the Dark Lord tried to kill you when you were a baby?"

Harry said nothing. He had wonder why ever since he enter the Wizarding world, yet nobody told him anything. Was all the answers he had, were in hands inside the misty orb.

"I've waited over five years."

"I know Potter. I can explain everything if you give me the Prophecy." Lucius replied kindly. Though Harry could see the greed in his eyes.

"I can wait another five years. Voldemort's nothing more than a pack of rotten muggle corpse." Harry replied.

"Avada Kedavra" Bellatrix roared with fury.

"NO!" Lucius shouted casting a spell towards Harry and his friends. The shelves in front of them leap in front of them causing Bellatrix killing curse to have the shelves burst into flames.

"I told you no!" Lucius roared at Bellatrix, but at the same time, six voices shouted "Reducto!"

Lucius roared with fury. The Death Eater's that surrounded his Potter and his friends were blasted off their feet and landed hard against the shelves.

Harry led the others down the hallway and straight through the door. He stops as the others tried to collect their breath.

"It was a trap. I told you Harry. I told you." Hermione said between breathes.

Harry didn't say anything. He just didn't want to tell Hermione she was right. For he would never hear the end of it.

Harry pointed his wand at the door instead of responding back.

"Colloportus." Harry hissed. The door gave a squealing noise before it closed shut.

"We need to get out of here and contact the Order." Harry said.

"We should split up." Ron said.

"No, we ought to stick together." Hermione snap.

"Shut it." Harry hissed. His heart was pounding in his ears as he heard footsteps coming their way. It was a good thing he said that because Ron was ready to argue back.

"Shut up. The Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries if you lose the prophecy! We will split up in two's. Johnson with me. And remember, Potter belongs to the Dark Lord, so be gentle. Kill Potter's friends if, and only if you must. Taking them alive is top priority. We need the Prophecy."

"Well, that settles things, we need to move." Hermione stated.

"But where too?" Ron snapped.

"Let's just go. Hermione already mark the way we came through." Harry replied. He went through the hallway leading them. He barely took five steps through the door when a red beam of light passes over their heads.

"We found them. Their heading towards the office off of…"

"Silenco" Hermione cried. The Death Eater said nothing despite his attempts to speak. His partner rushed forwards. He brash his wand forward but Harry was took quick for him. "Petrificus Totalus" His arms and legs snap together as he falls head first into the ground.

"That takes care of them…. Ahhh!" Hermione screams. The Death Eater she had silence had made strange slashing marks in the air and purple flames hit Hermione in the chest. Hermione collapses onto the ground. She wasn't moving and didn't look like she was breathing.

"Stupefy!" Four voices shouted at the silent Death Eater. They hit him straight in the chest causing him to fly through the door he had come through.

"Hermione." Ron moaned kneeling beside her. Neville bent down and check her wrist.

"There's a pulse. It's faint but she's alive." Neville replied.

"We got to move. We are in danger if we stay. Luna and Ron, you two carry Hermione." Harry replies. As he spoke, footsteps could be heard heading their direction.

They rush through the door and into the room. Harry said nothing but mutters Lumos. He couldn't see, well but lead them into a room that made his blood go cold. It was the Death Chamber. He was about to turn back when a green light nearly miss Ginny. Harry leap at once into action, as the Death Eater's appeared from all around them. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared cracking her mad laughter. Neville rose to challenge her at once.

A cry causes Harry's attention to turn and see Ginny had fallen. The Death Eater's numbers were growing and they were being force into a circle.

Harry brought down two, but it seemed four more Death Eater's had replace them. Harry cast a shield charm causing a Death Eater to crumble under his own spell. Another cry startled Harry telling him Ron too had fallen. Luna was doing her best to take over both Ron's and Ginny's position but their sheer number and her poor lack ability to fight multiple opponents at once soon caused her to collapse under a stunning spell.

Harry took off, holding the Prophecy over his head. The Death Eater's seeing Harry taking off with the Prophecy gave the chase. Harry ran through the offices; sometimes shouting "Reducto" towards objects in front of him, or around him to slow down the Death Eater's.

Once in a while, when he felt a Death Eater near him, he would shout "Impedimenta" causing the Death Eater to cry in surprise and tumbled where he was.

Harry ran into the next room where Dolovoh appeared out of nowhere and rammed his shoulder into Harry, causing Harry to crash into the ground. The Prophecy slips from his hands and behind the desk.

"Stupefy." Harry cried out and Dolovoh fell for a second time against Harry.

"Accio Prophecy." Avery shouted. He caught in his hands. Harry however popped up and roared "Reducto" Harry's spell hit the prophecy head on causing it to break and Avery to smash into the shelves. Before Harry could recover, the office was filled with Death Eater's. Many of them, were out of breath as he was.

"It seems your little game has come to an end Potter. I will tell you this only once. Give us the Prophecy or you will watch your friends die."

Harry grind his teeth together. His hands holding onto a fake prophecy. It seemed the Death Eater's didn't know the real one was destroyed when he cursed Avery.

"Let... let my friends go." Harry replied hoping to stall for more time. This made a few Death Eater's laugh; a few bend over to hold their sides quickly though.

"Your in no position to make a bargain Potter." Lucius hissed. Harry gave a long sigh. It was over, he did the best he could, in the end he couldn't hold onto to it in the end. He slowly handed over the Prophecy into Lucius outstretch hand. He took it and looked at it with a powerful smile.

Before the Death Eater's could do anything more, the door above them burst open and the Order came rolling in. Before they could even get a chance to curse the Order, rein of spells were cast upon them. Several Death Eater's screamed as they spells caused them to crumble beneath the Order.

Red and Green flashes of light soon erupted between both sides. Mad-Eye Moody walked forward and took out Macnair. The Lestrange Brother's walked forward and took him on.

Kingsley rushed forward and took care of Bellatrix Lestrange. She gave her crackle laughter while dueling.

Harry cast several spells and jinxes before joining the Order. Tonks was reviving his friends and leading them to safety with Lupin and Sirus. Harry joined Sirus who was casting spells to help Kingsley.

Kingsley left to assist Moody while Sirus took over his duel with Bellatrix. Harry soon joined in the fight.

"Get out of here Harry." Sirus shouted. His spell which would have connected with Bellatrix was block by Harry's own spell. Harry's spells and poor timing with Sirus's was causign them to have poor team work and allowed Bellatrix to gain the upper hand.

"No, I don't want to lose you." Harry shouted. Casting a stunner spell at Bellatrix. His spell collided with Sirus's jinx.

"It's not your job to protect me. It's the parent's job to protect their kids." Sirus screamed; at the same time he fired a curse at Bellatrix. She dodged it and roared "Stupefy" Sirus dodged it, but Harry who had fired "Expelliarmus" was hit by Bellatrix stunning spell. Harry stumbled backwards, unable to hold his balance any longer. He fell backwards into the veil. Harry felt it engulfed him. The last thing he saw was Sirus face looking at him before a green light filled his vision.

Harry's vision had faded and was now filled in darkness. He could fell his head spinning and his body felt like it was squeezed through a tight rubber tube. At the same time, he seemed to be floating in space.

After what seemed like an eternity and wishing the pain would stop Harry landed on something hard.

Having barely any strength, Harry looked up to see several people wearing strange robes and a uniform that resembled a police officer approach him. Before he could utter a single word he fell into darkness.

Before his conscious slip from him, he heard something in the back of his mind.

____

____

"_Remember your promise; and I shall aid you in you once again."_

* * *

A/N - The First chapter for the Prophecy of the Chosen One: The Jedi Path is finally finish and I know many of you have waited for this to happen. Not much Star Wars in this first chapter. But I left a little mystery at the end; for those who have read the orginal story, then you should know who spoke those words. The Next Chapter will be **Trap in the Desert**. (Note: This chapter hasn't been beta read. For anyone who wishes to beta read and edit this, please let me know)


	2. Trap in the Desert

**Arc 1: The Jedi Path**

**Author Note:** I know many of you are curious about the last line in the last chapter. Yes it was intentionally. I've change the originally story line for a reason. Mostly because I wasn't happy with how my original story line was going. Also, I'm introducing another character into the story in this chapter. Someone other than Anakin Skywalker.

"Hello" - Normal

_'Hello'_ – Thinking

[Hello] – Alien/Foreign

{Hello} - Telekinesis

**Chapter 2: Trap in the Desert**

_One who stands in the light creates a shadow of darkness – Myself _

* * *

"How is he?" A female voice asked.

"He was very weak. Not only was his vision poor, but his health as well. Padawan Kenobi seems, unsettled by him. Master Qui-Gon also seems uneasy by his appearance." Another female replied.

"What are they doing? Are we still going to Tatooine?"

"I'm afraid so. Our hyper-drive was badly damage."

"Who is he?"

"No idea. All we know is he is a human. Around ten years old. Other than that, he is a mystery. He holds no identification. The only thing that seems odd about him is a scar on his forehead. The Jedi's seem worried about this scar. They say the child has been touch by great evil."

"Is he, evil?"

"The Jedi's are not sure. We have to wait until he wakes up."

Harry opens his eyes slowly. It took him a moment to realize he was in a tank filled with water. He tried to look through it but wasn't able to.

"He's waking up." Someone shouted.

"He's not ready, give him a dose."

"It may kill him."

"Give it to him."

Harry could feel something pumping into before he felt his eyes fall down from exhaustion. Before he lost conscious, he could see a young girl's face looking at him.

* * *

Harry opens his eyes to find himself out of the water and staring at the ceiling. He reaches to see if his glasses were nearby but he couldn't feel them or a nightstand. He opens his eyes and was surprise he could see so well without his glasses. In fact, he could see even better than with his glasses on. He look down upon himself and could see he was wearing strange set of robes. They were gray yet, clean. He pick himself up and was surprise to see how much stronger he felt. His arms and legs felt much more fit and he could hardly believe he wasn't a scorning little kid anymore. Harry didn't even have to look at himself; he was willing to bet he had a six pack. Not even Dudley could claim he had a six-pack.

"I see you're awake." A male's voice stated, interrupting Harry and his thoughts.

Harry turn to see an elderly man with a beard looking down upon him. Harry stared at him. For a strange reason, he reminded Harry a lot like Hagrid. Though the man wasn't a giant like Hagrid.

"Where am I?" Harry asked. That's not what he meant to say. He wanted to ask who he was. But the words had change before he even spoken.

"You are on board the Naboo Queen's ship. You appeared the moment we went into hyperspace. How long were you hiding there?"

"I wasn't hiding." Harry replied. He stood up and realizes he was much shorter than he remembered.

"How did you get there?"

"I was… in the middle of a battle. I was hit and fell through some kind of… veil and enter a void." Harry answered.

The elderly man narrowed his eyes. Harry didn't like the feeling. It felt like he was with Dumbledore x-raying him. He suddenly felt a presence in his mind.

Harry started to clutch his head and tried to force the presence out of his mind. After a few moments, the presence left his mind.

* * *

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. He didn't think it was possible for a child with no training in the ways of the Force to resist him. He couldn't even enter the mind before the boy started resisting. He was strong. It even scared him to find him this strong in the Force.

"I will be back later with food. Even though you're out of the Bacca tank, you still will need time to recover." Qui-Gon replied as he left.

* * *

Harry said nothing as the man left. Door gave a hiss before it closed locking him in. Harry got up and looked around. The room was white with strange objects around it. There was no clock to tell the time. Harry also felt cold. It took him a moment to realize he was cold.

He walked around, the small room he was given and looking bored. He was about to look at the door, when he paused.

Harry wondered what Mad-Eye would say if he was acting so carelessly while being with an unknown person. Harry returns to his bed and sat down. He was wonders what he should do. He had a feeling he was being watch, but he was bored. He was also worried about his friends. However he couldn't do anything about his situation. He also didn't have his wand on him so he couldn't use magic. Though he remember some wizards like Dumbledore could cast spells wordless and wandlessly. Harry had not the faintest idea how to do it, but he was curious.

Harry grinned his teeth as he remembers what Snape would likely say.

Speaking of Snape, Harry remembers the Occlumency. Harry hated to admit it, but thanks to Snape's lesson, he was able to detect that man's presence in his mind. He calmed himself and sat in a mediation form. His legs crossed and he kept his pointed finger's touching the thumbs making a circle shape. He slowly closed his mind and began to clear it.

* * *

"What's he doing Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"It seems, he's mediating Master." Obi-Wan replied.

"Odd, it seems he has been trained in the Jedi arts. But he is most odd." Qui-Gon replied.

"Do you think he works for the Trade Federation as a spy?" Captain Panaka asked.

"I don't think so. I cannot sense any desperation from him. However, he feels lost and confuse. He said he was in a battle before he came here. Could that mean he came here by Force?" Qui-Gon pondered out loud.

"I keep thinking of the Prophecy master. Could he be the one, the Prophecy spoke of?"

"It's possible. He even manage to show resistance towards me. He also makes things hard to sense within the Force when he is near." Qui-Gon replied.

"Could he be a Sith?"

"No, it's not negative feelings I'm sensing. Just...lost."

Apparently no one understood what Qui-Gon meant. But no one question him about what he said or meant.

"I don't think her majesty will like someone we don't know stay on board her ship. What if he's a terrorist or a spy?" Panaka replied.

"He's just a boy." A handmaiden replied.

"Who claims to have been in a battle!" Panaka countered.

"The Jedi Council will know what to do. Until then, let's get him some food and something to drink. Until then, we will keep him away from the rest of the crew and passengers. Is it possible if the Queen could keep two guards by his doors?"

"I will post two men right away." Panaka replied.

* * *

Harry mind was getting clearer. It seemed a bit odd. He was also remembering what had accrued during his trip through the veil. He did make a promise to that woman; he forgot her name. However, in return for aiding the Jedi she granted him powers and abilities known to the Jedi's. She also told him about the Sith who were on the verge of war against the Jedi and it was a war, they would win. He remember he didn't want to at first, but she told if he would let the Dark Lord from his world live. As much as Harry hated to admit it, he wanted to kill Voldemort. She said many of the Sith were like his Dark Lord and their followers. He finally agreed.

However much of his memory of the incident was still blurry. All he knew was he had to find a Jedi teacher.

The door hissed open announcing someone was coming in. Harry opens his eyes to see a young girl wearing an orange robe. She was no doubt a teenager but a very pretty teenager.

"Hello." Harry greeted politely as he could.

"Hello, I brought you food. I suspect you're hungry." She replied calmly. Harry nodded but he had just notice there were two uniform guards standing by his door.

"Am I a prisoner?" Harry asked.

The girl flushed. Clearly not expecting a question like this.

"For the time being. The Jedi's and the Guards felt uneasy with an unknown passenger near the Queen."

"There are Jedi's here?" Harry asked eagerly. She blink, clearly surprise by his sudden tone of voice.

"Yes."

"Is it possible if I can meet with them?"

"I can ask them if they can meet with you." She replied slowly. For a few moments there was silence.

"I'm Padme."

"I'm..." Harry stopped. He was about to say Harry; however Bastila gave him another name, to hid him from the Sith from learning his true name. And he didn't trust the girl yet. "I'm Revan." Harry replied. She nodded slowly before leaving.

* * *

"What? What did he say?" Panaka demanded.

"He said he wants to talk to the Jedi's." Padme replied. She was giving her report in the Queen chambers.

"What concerns me is what his name is." Qui-Gon replied.

"Revan? Why does that concern you Master Jedi?" The Queen asked. Everyone looked at him. Even his padawan Obi-Wan looked at him oddly.

"Revan is a name that strikes both fear and hope to Jedi's. It's a name, more than four thousand." Qui-Gon replied. When everyone gave him his full attention Qui-Gon continued. "Revan was once a prodigy in the Jedi Arts. Consider by many the greatest Jedi to have ever lived. However, war soon erupted in the outer rims. The Republic wage a war against the Mandalorian clans. It wasn't looking good for the Republic so they asked for the Jedi for aid. The Jedi council however, refused to be apart of the war, feeling the true threat hadn't revealed itself. They chose to stay out and wait. Unfortunately, not all the Jedi's agreed with the Jedi Council wishes. Among the Jedi's was Revan who said it was the Jedi's duty to serve the Republic. He took what Jedi's with him and march off towards war. Under Revan's command he turn the entire tide into the Republic favor. The war finally came to an end, however Revan had change. It's not known if Revan had fallen to the Dark Side during or after the war. But Revan took with him a third of the Republic forces into the Unknown Regions. A year later, he return as a Dark Lord of the Sith."

"The Sith?" The Queen repeated.

"The Sith are very much like the Jedi's. Only they are our opposites. We use the Force to protect, they use the Force to destroy. We believe in serving, they believe in ruling. Everything about the Jedi's and the Sith are the same yet complete opposites. You could say we are two sides of the same holocron."

"The Jedi's and Sith have been at war for thousands of millenniums. They are our one true enemy. And they won't rest until they destroy the Jedi Order and take control of the Galaxy."

"Have they ever succeed?" Panaka asked.

"Throughout the entire Jedi history, only twice."

"What happen to them?" The Queen asked.

"Without the Jedi's around, they soon turn on each other for control. The last time the Sith were in control, the galaxy was nearly brought to destruction. It was also the last time the Jedi Order ever took part in war."

"Why does Revan bring fear to the Jedi's?"

"Darth Revan, for a three years, was the only Sith in history to nearly bring the Jedi Order to complete annihilation. It was a time when the Jedi's were at the highest peak of their order."

"What happen to Revan?"

"The Jedi laid a trap and capture Revan. However, during that battle, Revan's apprentice, Darth Malak betrayed his master by order his ships to fire upon Revan's. Revan's mind was wounded beyond repair. But Revan soon showed the council... he was too powerful. His memories were slowly returning. However Revan soon aided the Jedi's and ended the Sith region of terror. A year later after the death of Darth Malak, Revan had vanished into the unknown regions. That would last anyone would hear or see Revan."

"You think that boy then...?"

"I do not know. Did the Force give him that name, or is he the reincarnation of Revan. I do not know."

No one said anything. For there was nothing to be said. Qui-Gon wonder why the boy who appeared so harmless caused him to be unsettle.

* * *

Harry could not describe it, but he could sense fear inside the crew members. He could also feel their presence. He open his eyes and blink. He frown as he could see things in a strange color. It seemed, he was the Chosen One. He frown at himself. That woman, she had something about this but could not remember.

The door hissed and the girl was back.

"I take it the Jedi are uneasy about meeting me." Harry asked without looking at her. The mediation truly helped. His mind was now clearer than ever. He could now sense things and feel things better than he could have dreamed of.

Padme blink before she just realized he spoke to her without during towards her.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"There is more than them not wanting to meet me." Harry replied.

Padme stood there unsure of herself. She couldn't explain it, but he knew. Some how he knew what was going on.

"You're afraid of me." His voice broke her train of thought. Indeed, she was shaking so badly she was unable to control herself.

The door hissed open again and two robe figures walked it. Harry slowly turn to look at them.

"You can leave." Harry replied. Padme wasted no time and darted past the Jedi's.

"What did you do to her? I sense a lot of fear coming from her." Qui-Gon half asked half demanded.

"I merely spoke what I knew. I thought you two weren't going to meet with me. I was also under the impression I was a prisoner." Harry replied he got up.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. The boy moved so gracefully and quiet. It was hard to tell he was even there unless you were looking at him. Not even Obi-Wan and himself could move as gracefully as the boy did. He doubt his own master, Count Dooku could move as he did. Not even Yoda or Mace Windu moved so well at his age.

"You wish to meet with us." Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes." Harry turn to face them. "I wish to be train as a Jedi."

Whatever Qui-Gon was expecting, this was not it. His face showed it.

"A request many ask for. Why should we train you?" Qui-Gon replied.

"You know full well you don't have much of a chose in the matter. I know you can sense how powerful I am." Harry stated coldly.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes as did Obi-Wan. In truth, they could barely sense anything from him. Unlike five hours when his emotions were written all over his face, he was more collective, more calm and seemed to have a powerful influence over them. Obi-Wan could feel he could trust the boy. Qui-Gon however, could feel the boy was dangerous. If he was train as a Jedi, would history would repeat itself?

"I will take you to the Jedi Council, they will decide on the matter. Obi-Wan here will stay with you." Qui-Gon replied. He quickly left leaving his apprentice behind.

"He doesn't like me." Harry stated calmly the moment Qui-Gon left.

"You are very hard to read. Even I can't read you fully."

"Are you good with wandless magic. You don't seem to have a wand." Harry asked.

Obi-Wan was stun, he has met several cultures that believe Jedi's use magic. But never has heard it being spoken so openly.

"We use the Force. I know many cultures call it magic, but the Force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together."

"Galaxy? So this isn't just one world?"

"Where are you from?"

Harry open his mouth but closed it. He had to be careful, the woman had warn him that information could be leak much easier in this universe than his own.

"You cannot tell anyone." Harry replied.

Obi-Wan was surprise. He slowly nodded; unsure if he could keep the promise. He was half thinking of telling his master the first chance he got.

"My world, is very spiritual. What you call the Force, could make you a hundred times stronger if you go there."

Now this got Obi-Wan's attention as it was a world he hasn't heard of. A world that could increase one's own abilities with the Force. That was unheard of. Many planets were stronger with Force energy than others. Tython, and Koribban were prime example. But a planet with that could increase your own abilities. That was unheard of.

"What's that?" Harry asked pointing towards Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

"This, this is my lightsaber. This is a weapon of a Jedi. Not as clumsy as a blaster."

Harry had no idea what a blaster was, but could only guess that it was a type of gun.

"Obi-Wan, we have arrived on Tatooine." Qui-Gon voice appeared.

"I should go." Obi-Wan replied. However Harry didn't want to be left out. He jump to his feet and accompanied Obi-Wan to the ramp where Qui-Gon was with a strange looking creature and a machine with a upside down bowl for a head.

"You're going to come too?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes. I don't want to stay coup up in the ship all the time. Besides, I wish to see the planet." Harry replied. His short talk with Obi-Wan left his mind buzzing with this galaxy and he wished to compare it to his own.

"I don't want to argue. Stick close to me."

Harry nodded, seeing no point in wasting this chance to get off the ship.

Harry grabbed a heavy cloak that had been cut short for him. He put it on and calmly walked out onto the platform.

The moment Harry landed on the sand he felt it was hot. The air also seemed harder to breath.

"Now I wish I hadn't come." Harry muttered as he tried to keep a steady pace beside Qui-Gon.

"Wait." A voice called out.

They all turn back to see an officer and the girl who visited Harry in his room walk up towards them.

"Her royal highness demands you take her handmaiden with you."

"No more demands from her royal highness today. The spaceport is not going to be pleasant."

"The Queen wishes it. She is curious about the planet."

"I don't have time to argue. Stay close to me." Qui-Gon finally said after a moment of silence. The officer went back to the ship but the girl remain with them.

Harry walked slow and wondered if this entire planet was nothing but a desert.

When they reach the city Harry was half amaze at the amount of strange creatures were walking. He half wanted to ask what they were but decide not too. The hood he kept over face created a shadow over his face. He was glad, he didn't want anyone to see his face. He was better at keeping to the shadows.

"Moister farms for the most part. Some undigested tribes and scavengers. A few spaceports like this one is a haven for those who don't want to be find."

"Like us." Padme replied.

Harry said nothing. He could sense a lot of negativity around him. He merely looked around and looked around carefully.

"Well try one of the smaller dealers." Qui-Gon replied as he enter a shop.

{Welcome to Watto's Shop. I'm Watto how can I help you?}

"I need parts for a J-Type 327 Nubian."

"Awe yes, we have lots of that." Watto replied he turn his heard towards the back and started shouting. Moments later a small boy appeared.

{Where you?} Watto shouted.

{I was cleaning the power couplings like you told me.} The boy snap back.

{Watch the shop. I got business to discuss with some very important customers.} Watto replied.

Harry didn't like the shop. The boy, who was barely as tall as he was seemed to have a lot of anger and hate inside of him. Harry step outside not wanting to stay inside any longer.

Harry didn't have to wait long as Qui-Gon came out looking very annoyed. Padme and Jar Jar also came out. Harry not wasting any time moved to followed them.

"I get the feeling that trouble is coming out way." Harry replied. Qui-Gon looked at him before he looked around.

"Where's Jar Jar?"

Harry and Padme also looked around. Harry didn't have to look far. Jar Jar was on the ground with a bug looking creature that was using his feet to fight and his hands to walk. Harry watch as the little boy walk up to the creature. After a few brief words, the creature walked away.

"Hi, your buddy here was about to turn into orange goo. He pick a fight with dug. An especially dangerous dug by the name of Sebulba."

"Mesa no wanting trouble. That's the last thing mesa wants."

"Never the less, the boy is right. You were heading for trouble. Thanks my young friend."

"But, but mesa doing nothing." Jar Jar complained as the group continued on.

Harry said nothing. They stop by a small food market. Harry looked down the street. He couldn't place it, but this place made him very on edge.

"Storms coming Ani, you better get home quick."

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon.

"We'll head back to our ship." Qui-Gon answered.

"Is it far?"

"It's on the outskirts." Padme answered.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sand storms are very dangerous. Come on, I'll take you to my place."

Harry was secretly glad that Anakin offer sheltered. Within moments, the sand storm was around them making visibility hard to see. Anakin press a button and like the ship, the door hissed open.

"Mom, mom I'm home." Anakin called out as he walked.

"This is cuzy." Jar Jar replied.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter."

"I'm building a droid want to see? Come on I'll show you Threepio." Anakin replied as he pulled Padme along with him.

Qui-Gon stepped outside while Obi-Wan was giving him a report.

"Sounds to me like bait to establish a trace." Qui-Gon replied.

"What if it's true? And the people are dying?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Either way we are running out of time." Qui-Gon replied cutting off his transmitter.

"I also think it's a trick." Harry replied standing next to Qui-Gon.

"How would you know?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Because I fell for the same trick not that long ago. It's how I came here." Harry answered. Shimi Skywalker soon called them in for dinner.

"All slaves have transmitter place inside their bodies somewhere." Shimi replied.

"I've been working on a scanner to locate mine, but no luck."

"Any attempt to escape..." Shimi continued.

"And they blow you up. Boom." Anakin shouted while slamming his hand on the table.

"How wude." Jar Jar replied.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic anti-slavery laws..." Padme replied.

"The Republic doesn't exist out here. We must survive on our own." Shimi replied. Jar Jar at that moment snap out tongue out like a toad and swallowed a plum.

"Cuse me" He replied.

"Has anyone ever seen a podrace?" Anakin asked. Padme shook her head.

"They have podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." Qui-Gon replied as he calmly ate his food.

"I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin boosted.

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods." Qui-Gon replied. Quick as a flash, Qui-Gon's hand snap up grabbing Jar Jar's tongue who was attempting to snatch another fruit. "Don't do that again." Jar Jar said something they didn't catch, but Qui-Gon let his tongue go.

"You' two are Jedi Knights aren't you?" Anakin asked.

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi's carry that kind of weapon."

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him." Qui-Gon joked.

"I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi." Anakin replied. Qui-Gon chuckled.

"I wish that were so."

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here to free all the slaves. Have you've come to free us?' Anakin asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Qui-Gon replied.

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?" Anakin demanded. There was a few moments of silence before Qui-Gon answered.

"I see there is no fooling you Anakin. We are on our way to Coruscant; the central system of the Republic on a very important mission."

"How did you get stranded out here on the outer-rim?"

"Our ship was damage and we are stranded here until we can fix it." Padme replied.

"I can help. I can fix anything." Anakin replied.

"I believe you can. But first we need to acquire the parts we need."

"With no mutlo to trade." Jar Jar replied.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padme wonder.

"Greed." Harry replied. Shimi Skywalker nodded her head.

"Everything here goes to betting those awful races."

"Podracing. Greed can be a powerful ally."

"I built a racer. It's the fastest ever. There's a big race the day after tomorrow on Boonta's Eve. You can enter my pod."

"Anakin, Watto won't let you."

"Watto doesn't know I've built. You can make him think its yours and get him to let me pilot for you." Anakin replied pointing to Qui-Gon as he said this. Qui-Gon face was questionable. Harry couldn't read his face at all.

"I don't want you to race. It awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

"But mom, I love it. The prize money will be more than enough to pay for the parts they need." Anakin replied.

"Anakin."

"Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly towards the Republic who can help us?" Qui-Gon asked. Shimi slowly shook her head.

"Mom you said the biggest problem in this universe is that nobody helps each other." Anakin replied.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We'll find some way." Padme replied.

"No. There is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you."

No one said anything other than Anakin jumping up and down in joy. Harry got up and left. Feeling uncertain about the amount of trust Qui-Gon was putting in the boy. He felt slightly offended, but could not argue with needing his help more than his own.

* * *

The next day, the group went to Watto's shop. At the front Padme looked insulted.

"Are you sure about this, trusting our fate into a boy we hardly know? The Queen will not approve."

"Queen doesn't need to know." Qui-Gon replied as he enter the store.

"Well I don't' approve." Padme mutters as she sat on the shops wall. Harry stood by her. He could understand from her point of view but at this point and there situation. It was a dangerous gamble.

Harry watch the talk between the blue wing ant eater face and Qui-Gon talked. After a few brief words, they slap hands; sealing the deal. The moment it was sealed they return to Anakin's home.

Harry walked towards the store to get some information on the Podracing event.

[What do you want?]

"I want information on the Boonta's Eve Podracing event."

[Outsider huh?]

"Yes. I'm new around these parts and I'm curious about these parts." Harry replied.

[Well, it's going down in tomorrow. If I were you, I would place all bets on Sebulba. He always wins.]

"Well my master has the fastest podracer ever built and we want to enter." Harry answered.

[Good luck trying. Even with the fastest podracer ever built you'll never beat Sebulba.]

Harry nodded and left. He merely took three steps when he duck and turn his attention to a strange metal ball.

"I'm sorry. Remote does that a lot." A strange boy replied. He was around Anakin's age.

"It's ok. I'm Revan." Harry replied holding out his hand.

"I'm Bao-Dur." He replied shaking it.

"Where's your parents?" Harry asked. He look down sadly.

"I'm a street orphan. My parents came here in hopes to get a fortune off the podrace event. Sadly they betting against Sebulba and lost everything. My father was killed by the Hutts and my mother later died in Jaaba's palace. I was left out here for a long time. Mostly make it by fixing and building things for people." Bao-Dur replied.

"I'm sorry. I never knew my parents. However, you say you can fix and build things."

"That's right. The best in all of Tatooine."

"Can you fix and build a podracer?"

"Yes, but it won't run for tomorrow's event."

"We already have one. But we need to fix it." Harry replied.

"Do you have a ship?"

"Yes. We have a bet to win the event today in hopes to fix it. So we can get off planet." Harry replied.

"If you agree to take me off world and go with you, I'll help."

"Deal." Harry replied shaking his hand.

Harry lead his new friend towards Anakin's and Shimi's place. Shimi pointed him to the back and Boa-Dur immediately spotted the podracer.

"Who is he?"

"A street orphan named Bao-Dur. He's very good with fixing and building things. I made a deal if he helps us with the podracer, we'll take him with us." Harry replied.

"We can't take everyone with us."

"He has no where left to go. Besides, if he helps us, he does deserve some reward. He just wants us to take him off world. We can take him to Coruscant and help him get into a school for engineering or something." Harry replied. Qui-Gon said nothing. In truth, he knew he would need all the help he could get.

Harry left Qui-Gon with Shimi Skywalker to go help out.

"What you think?" Harry asked Bao-Dur.

"It's a great podracer. But who ever built it made too many mistakes. Amateur mistakes. These can be fix. Today's event will be successful. I will be able to increase it's speed by nine percent and it's cooling system by fifteen percent. The handling shouldn't be to big of a problem to over run." Bao-Dur replied as his remote started fixing part of the pod.

Anakin however looked slightly insulting by Bao-Dur's comments on his mechanical skills.

Several children laughing soon appeared and approach Anakin.

"What's going on Ani?" A boy asked.

"Wow a real asteroid droid. How did you get so lucky?" another boy asked.

"That's only the half of it. I'm in the Boonta's race tomorrow." Anakin proclaim.

"What? With this?" The girl examined. "You've been working on that thing for years."

"It's never going to run." the smallest replied.

"Come on. Let's go and play ball. Keep playing Ani. You're going to be bug squash." The red head replied as he lead the other children away laughing.

"The finally adjustments are set." Bao-Dur replied.

"You don't even know if this is going to run." Kitster stated.

"Well it's time to find out. Here, use this power source." Qui-Gon replied handing a small power cell to Anakin.

"Yes sir."

"Come on Kitster."

Anakin started the podracer and the roar of the engine soon came to life. Harry was surprise to hear an engine roar so loud.

_'It's like this race is a circuit race back on earth. But these can float instead of use wheels.'_

* * *

That night Harry look up upon the stars. Hidden in the shadows as Qui-Gon clean Anakin's cut. After Anakin mother's called him inside.

"Obi-Wan, I need an analyst on this blood I'm sending you. I need a midi-cholorian count."

"The reading's off the charts, over 20,000. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-cholorian count that high. What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"And Revan's?"

"Revan's is five time more than Anakin's, Master. Master, what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure."

Qui-Gon look at the door as did Harry. Harry wasn't the only one eavesdropping, so was Shimi Skywalker. She turns around walked inside. Qui-Gon soon followed as did Harry. He froze at the door and look at the desert. He couldn't explain it, but he sense something evil and sinister that had just arrived.

* * *

Harry and Bao-Dur arrived much later than anyone else and went to the track to help the final adjustments to the pod.

Harry also was grateful for running into Bao-Dur who turns out to be a great friend. Qui-Gon didn't seem to like or trust him. He seemed to favor Anakin over him. So having someone to talk to instead of remaining of the shadows was a huge relief.

The race was getting started and they started working on the pod. Above them in an announcement temple was a strange creature with two heads.

[Welcome to the Boonta's Eve event. Where we have the largest gathering in years.]

"That's absolute right and a big turn out from all corners from the Outer Rim territories"

Harry tune them out as they started introduce the racers. Harry connected the power cables to the pod while Bao-Dur was checking the engines with his remote.

Without warning, yellow flashes of light came from the remote hitting Sebulba in the face and chest. It was then that Harry notice that Sebulba was too close to the left engine.

Qui-Gon came and spoke to Sebulba who fired some insults before leaving.

[Please welcome his greatness, Jaaba Hutt.]

[Welcome to the Boonta's Eve Classic. Let the race begin.]

Harry rush off the track with Bao-Dur as the engines came to life. They went to a lift were they soon taken up high above the ground.

"You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen will not approve."

"The Queen trusts my judgment. You should too." Qui-Gon commented.

"You assume too much."

Harry than notice, that out of all the pod racers, Anakin's pod was the loudest and sounded the best.

The light turn green and all the racers took off. Leaving dust behind everyone. Anakin's pod racer however was soon in the front three. Harry turn his attention to the screen where Anakin was moving fast behind a blind reptilian and Sebulba who was first.

It seemed odd that out of all the podracer's out there; Anakin's was the smallest. But it was clear it was the fastest out there. The two in front of Anakin were clearly going to let him pass. They enter a cave and Harry could no longer see was going on.

When Anakin came out, two other racers had pass him. To his surprise, a sound like a gunshot soon erupted thought the canyon.

"It looks like a few Tusken Raiders are camp out on the canyon dune turn."

Anakin however soon was out of range and the Tusken Raiders were wearing their rifles while shrieking. To Harry, it seem they were celebrating.

"Following the finish of the first, Sebulba is in the lead followed closely by Skywalker!"

The second lap was just as bad first. With Harry doing nothing but watch. He always hated doing nothing but remain silent as they watch the race.

Sebulba was clearly getting desperate as he was smashing his vents into the racers. A few have already crashed. A couple were even killed. Anakin however remain true to boosting and wasn't falling for Sebulba's tactics. he finally manage to take the lead by going at full speed at the end of the cliff.

"As the third lap begins Skywalker is in the lead trailed by the reigning champion Sebulba!"

Anakin podracer was now showing just how fast it could go. Bao-Dur's adjustments came through and was only leaving a trail of dust behind. Sebulba was trying to catch up however his old podracer was clearly outmatch.

"Well I hate to admit it, but Skywalker's podracer clearly outclass Sebulba's!"

[I agree. It's hard to imagine a small podracer like Skywalker's can move so fast.]

For the last time, they enter the cave only to pass the fire by the Tusken Raiders. Anakin's speed was far too fast for the Raiders to get a clear shot. But two other racers weren't so lucky. They're pods crashed and burn.

The only ones left were Sebulba and Anakin. Anakin kept his lead true. They enter a canyon were Sebulba was pushing his pod to its limit to reach Anakin's. Anakin who wasn't going as fast as the canyon had many twist and turns was force to slow down allowing Sebulba to catch up.

Sebulba was smashing his vents into Anakin's. Forcing Anakin's pod to the edge. Everyone was watching could only wait to see Anakin crash and die. Harry look at Watto who was jeering at Anakin. It seemed a bit odd to Harry as Anakin's owner he should show some concern if his star slave is killed.

Anakin finally pulled a his own trick, hitting the brakes on his podracer as Sebulba attempted to hit him again. Sebulba's right engine exploded as it hit the canyon wall; causing him to crash.

Anakin sped on, with no other opponents Anakin had a clean way to the finish which he arrived with no more incidents.

The crowd was cheering as Anakin was hosted up in the air. Harry clapped realizing he was leaving this place. He hope he would never return.

* * *

Harry and Bao-Dur were helping set up the hyperdrive in the ship when Harry sense were going crazy. He continue to work where Bao-Dur showed him how to connect the hyperdrive core together. Obi-Wan and several tech officers were also helping. If Harry didn't know better, they were impress with Bao-Dur's knowledge on the engines and mechanics.

Harry however couldn't shake his sense as a dark presence was clouding over them.

Finally he could take it no more when it got close. He took off towards the cockpit with Obi-Wan right behind.

Captain Panaka and Ric Olie were in the cockpit when Harry arrived.

"Take off." Harry ordered.

"What?" They stumped.

"We are about to have company and it's not company we want."

They looked shock but they didn't listen. An officer came in soon with Anakin Skywalker.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble. He says to take off."

"There, fly low." Obi-Wan replied as he pointed to where a cloud of dust was forming. A green and red light were clashing against one another.

Harry left the cockpit to the ramp that hadn't even risen yet. He went on; not before he took a guards gun. He aimed and fired. A red light came from the gun. Two other guards soon arrived with Captain Panaka.

"Aim for the man's feet." Harry replied as he fired. The guards obeyed and fired near the ground.

* * *

Darth Maul hissed as a blaster nearly hit his leg. The blaster fire made it harder on him to take out the Jedi. The Jedi leap up and landed on the ships ramp. Darth Maul soon followed landing on the ramp, his red lightsaber nearly inches from the Jedi's face. To his surprise a young child approach and grabbed him in the face with his hands.

At first, Darth Maul thought of killing the child. But he screamed; finally realizing he was in pain. His face was also burning. It was pain like he has never endured. He lost his balance and fell off the ship. Not before grabbing the around the collar and pulling him with him.

The strange child grabbed the edge of the ramp to prevent him from falling.

* * *

Qui-Gon was surprise to see Revan jump to his aid. He was even more astonish that Revan was hurting the dark warrior with just his bare hands. When the dark warrior fell he grabbed Revan around his collar dragging him with. He looked over the edge to see Revan hanging on the edge for dear life as the dark warrior was holding onto his foot.

"Pull him up." Qui-Gon shouted. Two guards quickly moved to obey; pulling Revan back onto the ramp. The dark warrior was on the edge and Revan's foot kick the warrior several times before he let go and fell onto the desert.

Once inside, Qui-Gon looked at Revan. He had just saved his life at the risk of his own. These were traits of a Jedi. He thought he was wrong and thought he should at least present him to the council. He finally understood, Revan's fate; was not his to decide.

* * *

A/N - The second chapter is over. Other than Anakin Skywalker, Harry has made friends with a Zabrak genius; Bao-Dur. Qui-Gon Jinn also doesn't trust Revan (Harry) and seems to favor Anakin over Revan. How will this complicate things for Harry on his path as a Jedi. Next time **The Jedi's Answer**.

Also i still need a beta reader. If interested, send me your email adress, and i will send you the document of the chapters.


	3. The Jedi's Answer

**Arc 1: The Jedi Path**

**Author Note:** Sorry if I disappointed you on the last chapter. I couldn't write much other than what had happen in the movies with adding my own twist. Again, for those of you, who are noticing my written mistakes, don't point them out. If you think you can edit it, please let me know and I'll send the you file for edit.

Hello – Talking

_'Hello'_ – Thinking

[Hello] – Alien/Foreign

{Hello} – Telepathy

**Chapter 3: The Jedi's Answer**

_Learning is a gift – Teachers/Professors_

Harry was in the cockpit as they approach Coruscant. To him, it was simply amazing. Not even New York City or even cities like Hong Kong, London or Tokyo could match the beauty the lights of the entire planet were giving. He was more surprise the entire planet was a capital. Then again, he was surprise that this universe was separate by planets and systems.

They enter the orbit of the planet and Harry was simply amaze by the amount of ships and speeders flying around. Even Bao-Dur who has never been to the capital was amaze at the sheer numbers of them.

"There's Chancellor's Valorum shuttle. And look; Senator Palpatine is there waiting for us."

Harry did not like Palpatine at once. The same sinister aura that attack Qui-Gon was even worse around Palpatine.

They landed on the platform and Harry stood close to Qui-Gon as he walk towards Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum who were surrounded by mean wearing blue robes that seem to be royal guards.

"May I say it's a gift to see you alive your majesty. With the communications break down, we've been very concern. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation. May I present Chancellor Valorum." Senator Palpatine replied.

"Welcome your highness. It's an honor to finally meet you in person." Chancellor Valorum replied.

"Thank you Chancellor."

"I must relate to you how distress everyone is over the current situation. I've called for an emergency session of the Senate, too hear your position." Chancellor Valorum stated.

"I'm grateful for your concern Chancellor." The Queen replied.

Senator Palpatine led the Queen and her guards away leaving the Jedi's with Chancellor.

"I must speak to the Jedi Council immediately. The situation has become much more complicated." Qui-Gon reported.

Harry and Bao-Dur stood close by the two Jedi's instead of leaving with the Queen. Anakin look back; unsure of where to go. He only went to the Queen's shuttle after Padme called him.

Harry and Bao-Dur got in the shuttle with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

* * *

Harry said nothing but kept his focus on the things in front of him. He didn't have to wait long to see a five towers standing tall in the middle of no where. Harry and Bao-Dur followed the two Jedi's as they entered the highest tower and soon entered a room. The door closed shut in front of them. Harry press his ear on the door and could hear Qui-Gon giving his report.

"...He was well train in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion can be... it was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon finished.

"Impossible, the Sith have been extinct for a millennium." Master Ki-Adi Mundi replied.

"I do not believe the Sith could have return without us knowing." Master Mace Windu commented.

"Awe, hard to see the Dark Side is." Master Yoda replied.

"We will use all our resources to unravel this mystery. We will discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you." Mace Windu replied.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon didn't move.

"Master Qui-Gon, more to say have you?" Yoda asked.

"With your permission my master." Qui-Gon replied. Yoda gave a swift nod and Qui-Gon continued. "I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

"A vergence you say?" Yoda repeated Qui-Gon's words.

"Located around a person?" Mace Windu asked.

"A boy. His cells have one of the highest concentrations of midi-cholorians count I have ever seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the mid-cholorians." Qui-Gon replied. Several of the council members looked at one another. Unsure if they believe the words from Qui-Gon's mouth.

"You're referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it's this... boy?" Mace Windu asked.

"I don't presume..." Qui-Gon began.

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is." Yoda interrupted. Qui-Gon always wanted to know how nothing could get past the old Jedi Master.

"I request the boy to be tested." They all looked at one another again before nodding.

"Train as a Jedi, you request for him?" Yoda asked.

"Finding him was the will of the Force. I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here..."

Yoda calmly looks at Mace Windu before Mace Windu sighs. "Bring him before us, then."

"Tested he will be." Yoda replied.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both bowed. Qui-Gon made to leave but Obi-Wan remain behind.

"Padawan Kenobi, something else too add." Yoda asked.

"Yes my masters. There was also another incident of another vergence of the Force."

"Another..." Yoda repeated surprise.

"With the highest midi-cholorian count I have ever seen in my life time. Far higher than any Jedi could have ever dreamed of." Obi-Wan replied.

"How high are you talking about?" Mace Windu asked; slightly afraid of the answer.

"Over a hundred thousand."

This created a both a surprise feeling and a bit of fear inside the Jedi's.

"Where is the boy?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Outside the doors." Obi-Wan answered. Now the council was surprise. They didn't even sense the boy.

"Send him in." Mace Windu replied after a few moments of silence.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed and left. The door slides open and Qui-Gon completely ignores Harry with a look of disgust on his face. Obi-Wan ushers past to keep up with his master, but he gives Harry a small reassuring smile. Harry took a deep breath and enters the council chambers. Harry stood in the middle; feeling nervous. He hadn't felt this nervous since the Sorting at Hogwarts. He calmed his breathing and soon emptied his mind. He found, it was much easier now than it was with Snape around.

"How is it; that you can stand mere feet from us, yet we cannot sense anything from you." Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

Harry frowned. His eyes narrowed down dangerously. So they were silently speaking to each other. But how? They didn't move their hands or make eye contact with each other.

_'Must be this Force they keep talking about. They can communicate with their minds. Sounds too much like that damn Legilimency Voldemort was famous for using.'_

"I have learned to close my mind. I'm a beginner, but there are others who have mastered this art so well they are considered to be the best spies out there." Harry replied.

"Impressive, learn this can we?" Yoda asked with eagerness.

"Um, I've never taught anyone this skill." Harry replied nervously.

"Yet, you come before us." Mace Windu replied.

"Because I have brought him here." another voiced appeared.

A young woman, with short brown hair wearing a strange yellow and brown suit appeared. She would look very alive if she wasn't surrounded by a blue aura. She places her hands on Harry's shoulder's and Harry at once felt the coldness leave him and warmth spread through his body. It almost felt like eating chocolate after being near a dementor but even better.

"Jedi Master Bastila Shan." Ki-Adi Mundi replied. All the Jedi's have heard the stories of this legendary Jedi. Many of them were still unable to believe she was standing before them.

"I don't have much time. I can only linger here for only a moment. This boy is the Chosen One. He must be train as a Jedi. For we all know, if you refuse him... the Sith will find and corrupt him into the Dark Side."

"Is that why you brought him here?" Mace Windu asked.

"The Dark Side has started to cloud everything. I cannot be one with the Force much longer. The Sith have return and are much more prepared to handle the Jedi Order and the Republic. It is my personal belief that the Sith have infiltrated the Senate itself. Are the Jedi's strong enough to over this challenge? I am started to fear they aren't. In fact, I cannot see any Jedi's in the near future. I named him Revan after my husband."

"You also named him Revan to bring fear to the Sith for after your husbands redemption; brought fear into the hearts and soul of the Sith Empire." Plo Koon replied.

"He has a pure heart. Is headstrong and courageous. He knows very little fear. But he needs a good teacher to train him in the ways of the Force. He has never known his parents; they were murder when he was a baby."

"A dark past. I do know this; his scar has been touch by great evil. The presence of the Dark Side is lingered in that scar." Mace Windu replied.

"A Dark Lord attempted to kill him when he was a baby. A year old to be exact. His resistances the Dark Side. He has proven that many times in his life. Even to go to great length to save another even if they mean nothing to him. He holds all the traits needed to be a true Jedi."

The Jedi Council said nothing. Finally Yoda, spoke.

"Take him as a Padawan, I will."

"That choice is yours and yours alone Master. I cannot stay any longer. The fate of the other boy should be in his hands as well. May the Force stay with you... it is no longer with me." Bastila replied as she faded away.

{The Force shall be with you, always. As part of our agreement, I will erase your memories of your previous life. Until then, you will have the talents of Darth Revan; you will have his mind and abilities along with your own natural gifts. However, to assist you, I have reincarnated another Jedi of Revan's followers into another young Jedi your age. To find her, you only need to trust your insights. Remember, search for the Star Maps. End the Sith reign; and I shall return you to where you are needed most. Until we meet again, May the Force be with you.}

Harry was sure only he heard those words in his head.

"It's agreed then; Master Yoda shall take young Revan as his Jedi Padawan." Mace Windu replied. Everyone nodded. Harry had a gut feeling if Bastila Shan hasn't appeared, they would have never accepted him.

"Come young Padawan; show you your quarters I will."

"Master, Bao-Dur my companion is gifted as an engineer and mechanic. Is there a school or an academy we can place him to honor his skills?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, place him, in the Jedi Corps I will. Stay in the temple he will." Yoda replied.

Harry said nothing but followed the old Jedi Master. In many ways, he reminded him of Dumbledore.

He said nothing during his trip to his room. But he did see several classes and lessons around as he passes what appeared to be the main hall. Young children, some his age to those who were barely hold enough to walk were training blindfolded with blue or green lightsabers.

Harry and Yoda walk down a few levels before he came across rooms with a lot of doors. Yoda finally open one at the end. Harry was surprise to see it was so large.

"My old padawan's room, this is. Use it well, you will." Yoda replied.

Harry said nothing but moved around the room. It was going to be large enough to serve him for years. The door closed telling Harry he was alone. He threw his cloak aside and collapse on the bed. For the first time in a long time; he was happy. He also felt, as if he could do anything.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling refresh and clear. He got up and walk towards where he some how knew was the dining area.

He walks and got his breakfast. He sat at a table where Bao-Dur was eating.

"I heard you got accepted as a Jedi apprentice by Master Yoda." A young boy replied.

"Yea, I like him." Harry replied.

"You're lucky. I got Master Siri Tachi who studied at the feet of Master Adi Gallia." The boy replied.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Ferus Olin."

"Revan." Harry replied shaking the boy's hand.

"You better get going; I know Master Yoda is one of the hardest Jedi Master's to learn from." Ferus replied. Harry said nothing but ate his food quickly and left to meet Master Yoda.

He didn't have to look far. Master Yoda was teaching children half his size with blindfolds on their heads. Like Bao-Dur had a small remote floating around them.

Harry stood by the door; waiting and watching the student's practice. Though he couldn't truly remember doing anything like the younglings before him, but his body seemed to remember.

Yoda finally let the younglings go down too eat before he approached Harry.

"Ready, are you?" Yoda asked.

"I am."

"Sense your fear I can. Let yourself go." Yoda replied. Harry said nothing but took a deep breath and calmed down. His fear was normal, he was afraid he wouldn't do so well. He was finally calmly down and getting less tense.

"Run the obstacle course, you should." Yoda replied pointing behind him. Harry palled. The course was long and huge. "Trust the Force. Help you it will." Harry closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

The training course was nearly murder. Harry knew it was going to be. But he didn't expect the Jedi Master to climb on his back during the training course. Yoda kept talking and speaking his words backwards causing a great deal of confusion with Harry. He completed the course after every muscle in his body was aching.

"Rest, feel the Force flow through your body. Embrace it you should." Yoda replied.

Harry half wanted to collapse and fall unconscious. However he listens to Yoda and could feel his mind regaining strength. It was clearer and he felt less exhausted.

* * *

Siri Tachi was a respected Jedi Knight. Though she was brand new, she believed it was best to train a padawan as a fresh Jedi. Not only would it show growth in the padawan but in her as well giving her a new experience and greater learning than she had as a padawan. That was, until her old Master Adi Gallia told her that Grand Master Yoda taking a new apprentice. She was shock, even more shock to hear that the council said it was the Chosen One; the one who will bring balance to the Force.

She gathered her wits and let her curiosity take over her. She watches the young man, who used the ancient Jedi name 'Revan' train under Yoda. He grasps and took everything Yoda had to throw at him with ease.

She shuddered coldly as she remembered as a Padawan she walked into the Cave of Darth Revan on Dantooine. Revan's power was great, greater than anything she had ever faced. Even Master Adi Gallia said no one in the Jedi Order had the power to vanish the Dark Lord in over three thousand years. What caused her to be afraid was if this boy was someone his reincarnated. That would spell doom for the Jedi Order.

"You have much reason to be afraid, Master Tachi." A voice startled her from behind. She turns to see Master Ki-Adi Mundi with her padawan Ferus Olin.

"Master, are you sure it wise to train the boy?" Siri asked causing her padawan to look at her in confusion.

"Yes. The Force flows strong within him. He also has a good heart. Also, it's good for Master Yoda. He hasn't taken on an apprentice since Count Dooku. He shows even greater promise."

"But that's what worries me Master. Did you forget, that nearly four thousand years ago, Revan single handily nearly ended the Jedi Order" Siri replied.

"That is true. But what you must remember is while we must take actions for our actions. The teachers must take responsibility for their teachings. Something many teachers do not do." Master Ki-Adi Mundi replied. However he stops as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's voice could be heard though the hall.

"Don't defy the council, not again master." Obi-Wan's voice replied.

"Anakin will be a Jedi." Qui-Gon said.

"The boy will not pass the council's test. He's too old." Obi-Wan replied.

"You still have much to learn my young apprentice. I foresee you becoming a great Jedi Knight. However, Anakin is the Chosen One. He will be a Jedi."

"They're at it again." Ki-Adi Mundi sighs as the two continued to bicker.

* * *

Harry leaps over the training dummy and swungs his blue training lightsaber at it. The dummy swung its saberstaff and connected with Harry's lightsaber, creating a lighting sound crackle. Harry ducks the blow coming from the other end of the saberstaff and moves in again for the next attack. The other end of the saberstaff soon came near him and he blocked it.

"Remember, the lightsaber is an extension of your arm, your mind, your very being, it must be. Understand this do you, Revan, my young padawan?" Yoda replied.

"Yes Master." Harry replied as he attack training droid. Yoda however seem to come to the term that Harry was having an easier time with the droid and let out a few remotes firing their yellows lasers.

Harry was silently cursing Master Yoda as he now seemed to be dancing around like a buffoon. The yellow blaster bolts were nearly impossible to dodge. Even more difficult to dodge. But he was learning well and the Force and his reflexes soon started to help him over whelm the training dummies. After nearly an hour of fighting, dodging and just trying to stay alive; the training dummy and remotes went silent. Harry collapse without even trying to stop himself.

"Did well, you did. Rest."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Harry gasp out loud between breathes. Yoda merely smiled before he turns around and left.

Siri Tachi watches the boy for several minutes before he got back up and attacked the training dummy again. Finally she gathered her Padawan and left. Still unsure about the new padawan under Master Yoda's care.

* * *

Revan somehow managed to get himself to the dinning room without help from the Jedi walking around him. He was sore and exhausted. He sat down and looked at the food before him. He sighs, unsure of himself. His head was screaming in agony just like his head.

A loud snapping noise caused Revan to jump from his seat and to look up at a young girl his own age sitting across from him.

"You look disturb." She stated as she sat down.

"You could say I'm confused." Revan stated. She said nothing, but ate her food calmly.

"I'm Jaden, Padawan under Master Kavar."

"Revan, Padawan under Master Yoda." Revan greeted. Jaden said nothing.

"That's rare. Master Yoda mostly spends his time teaching and training the younglings. I don't think he's had a Padawan in nearly sixty years. Not since Dooku." Jaden replied.

"Well, I'm strong in the Force. Master Yoda said I needed the best teacher and he said he would train me." Revan replied.

"Well, you must be strong. Master Kavar took me because I'm a skilled swordsman like himself. Though I think I rather master the Force than lightsaber combat."

Revan merely smiled. He than began to ask her what being a Padawan was like and she told him it was hard because her master trained her to her fullest potential. Yoda was a powerful and wise Jedi Master. He had train thousands of Jedi's. Only know to have taken a few as his personal students. Jaden than asked him what his lessons so far were like and Revan merely stated Master Yoda never gave him a easy time learning.

Revan return to the training room with Jaden. He had a new idea for training. Jaden of course, was already interested in it.

They both activated their lightsabers, the blue light hummed silently next to the remote droids hissing sounds around them. Yellow blaster lights started shooting and they both dodge and attack one another. Jaden, who has been train much longer, used the style Makashi while Revan was using an incomplete style of Juyo. Revan was merely moving on instinct rather than knowledge and skill. Jaden was moving with grace and knowledge of her form.

Revan attack her leg and she block it before they step around each other. Revan brought up his lightsaber blocking the yellow blaster bolt; causing it to redirect at Jaden's face. She moved to the side, crouching low. Revan made a leap attack at her, but she parried the blow. She blocks a blaster bolt towards her side, causing it to head towards Revan leg. He moves out the way, momentarily losing his balance. Jaden, seeing a weakness, moved to capitalize on him. Revan embrace her attack and flip her over him.

Quickly regain his balance, he moves in for the kill. Jaden however, also quickly recovered and countered his attack. They spun around, leap, and moved at high speeds it was almost as if they were dancing and manipulating each other's moves. They both spun around each other and felt the lightsaber near their cheek.

They both were panting and sweating. The duel had been long and tiring. The conclusion had become a draw. Suddenly, they both yelp back in pain and surprise. A yellow blaster bolt had hit them both.

"Well done, the both of you. Very rare to see two promising students perform an excellent duel." A female voice replied.

Standing at the door way were several people gathered around. In the front, was a young woman with red skin and black eyes. She had two horns like sticking out of her head that were blue and white.

"Master Shaak Ti." Jaden replied in surprise.

"You two are truly one of a kind."

Revan said nothing, a bit surprise that he didn't sense anyone watching. It just showed how much he was focus into the duel. He needed to learn how to sense things while in the middle of a fight.

A young male step forward and Jaden left at once as he ushered aside. Master Yoda came in and took Revan alongside him. Shaak Ti smiled pleasantly before him before she too disappeared.

"Friends, have you've made, young Padawan?"

"I think so." Revan stated. Yoda instead gave him a rare smile before he took him to the Jedi Library. He then had him read several holocrons before he would teach him another lesson.

Revan was finding the life of a Jedi interesting yet boring. It sounded like they did very little help the Galaxy but were consider a primary factor for the Galactic Republic.

* * *

Inside the Jedi High Council Chambers, the twelve Jedi Masters sat around, Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Correct you are, Master Qui-Gon." Yoda began.

"The boy has one of the highest levels of midi-cholorians we have ever encountered." Ki-Adi Mundi replied.

"He is to be train as a Jedi then?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Were not sure if he can be train as a Jedi." Mace Windu replied calmly.

"What?" Qui-Gon replied. He looks at his fellow Jedi Master's in uncertain. Almost in disbelief at the words he heard. "He is the Chosen One. You must see that." Qui-Gon argued.

"No patience, he has much anger, much fear inside of him. Train as a Jedi, we are uncertain he can become one." Yoda replied.

"I will train him then. I will take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan Learner." Qui-Gon Jinn replied resting his hands on Anakin's shoulders.

"A padawan you already have, impossible to take a second." Yoda replied.

"The code forbids it." Ki-Adi Mundi replied.

"Obi-Wan is ready to face the trails."Qui-Gon replied. He look at Obi-Wan in hope to gain some support in his decision.

"I am ready to face the trails."

"Oh, ready are you?" Yoda asked.

"The Council decides when you're ready." Mace Windu replies as he narrows his eyes at the duo.

"Obi-Wan is more than ready to face the trails. He is young and headstrong. But, there is very little he can learn from me."

"We will make our decision after young Skywalker's second test. Too see if he can become a Jedi. But now is not the time to be talking about this. Queen Amidala has decided to return to Naboo."

"This move will cause the Federation to attempt to control the Queen before the situation turns against them." Plo Koon replied.

"And it may draw out the Queen's attacker." Ki-Adi Mundi stated.

"Qui-Gon, you are to return to the Queen and protector her no matter. But this time, you will not going alone. You are the senior Jedi Master. We will also send Master Siri Tachi along with her Padawan Ferus Olin." Plo Koon replied.

"Master Kavar and his Padawan Jaden will also be joining." Mace Windu added.

"Take my Padawan, you will. Listen to him, you should." Yoda added after Mace Windu finished.

Qui-Gon's face fell. It was clear that he distrust the young Padawan. He even believed Master Yoda was making a mistake training him as a Jedi.

"May the Force be with you." Mace Windu replied ending the discussion. Qui-Gon wanted to voice his opinion about young Revan but didn't. He merely bowed like Kenobi and Anakin and left.

* * *

Revan was lying on his bed when the door hissed open. It's only been four days, yet he felt he had been here years. He looks up and sees the ancient Jedi Master leaning in his doorway.

"A mission, you have."

This caught Revan by surprise; he didn't expect to be on a mission so soon.

"To Naboo, assist the Queen you will. A reason, for your arrival has to do with the Queen needs."

"When should I leave?" Revan asked.

"Be ready at sunlight. Wear this, you should." Yoda levitated a mask at Revan. Revan caught it and look at it. It was black with visors on the eyes.

"Your identity, hidden it must be until ready you are."

"What you mean?"

Yoda said nothing but left. Revan said nothing but put the mask on. It was tight, making it difficult to breath. He could barely see through the mask. However, he didn't take it off. He felt better this way. He lays down and let sleep consume him.

* * *

The next morning, on the Naboo platform, the Jedi's and the Queen was getting ready for takeoff. Her security guards and handmaidens were all getting on board. Revan scan the area for any signs of an attack. However, it was hard to tell in this area. Speeders were moving around like insects. It was also hard because Jar Jar was jumping up and down, excited to return home.

Qui-Gon greeted the Queen and introduces Master Kavar and Siri Tachi, along with their padawans. He seemed focusing on ignoring Revan.

Revan got on board and took the co-pilot seat. Ric Olie was sitting in the captain seat. It wasn't long before they took off into space, heading straight for Naboo, and straight for war.

* * *

A/N - Sorry this took so long. I lost a lot of data and the original chapter so I had to start over. I'm working on the next chapter **Naboo's Last Stand** and the next chapter for **Magical Chronicles.** I'm also going to start doing Character Bio's. What do you think of the Jedi's Exile name of Jaden? I got the name from Jedi Academy II, and thought it would be perfect.

**Name:** Yoda

**Alias: **None

**Homeworld:** 896 BBY, Planet Unknown

**Death:** N/A

**Species:** Unknown

**Gender: **Male

**Height:** 0.66 Meters (Two Feet and One Inch: 2'1")

**Hair Color: **White**  
**

**Eye Color: **Brown**  
**

**Skin Color: **Green

**Affection: **Jedi Order/Galactic Republic

**Occupation/Position: **Jedi Master/Grand Master of the Order/Jedi High Council

**Type:** Jedi Consular

**Midi-Cholorian Count: **18,500

**Weapon/s: **Lightsaber – Green

**Master/s: **N'Kata Dell Gormo

**Current Padawan:** Harry James Potter (Aka Revan)


	4. Naboo's Last Stand

**Arc 1: The Jedi Path**

A/N – A small group of Jedi's and the Queen's forces attempt to wage war against larger more powerful army. In attempt to reclaim her world, Queen Amidala has allied herself with Naboo's rivals the Gungan's. With the dedication of war now at hand, the people of Naboo are now rally with their Queen and their new allies the Gungan Grand Army. The Gungan's under the Queen's promise granted the Gungan citizens full citizenship in Naboo and in the Galactic Republic. Padawan Revan however, realized the Trade Federation Droid Army was not only a larger army, they also posse's better weapons and far superior technology. To counter this threat, Padawan Revan is leading a volunteer force of Gungan's and Naboo Police and Security Force to wage a guerilla war on the Droid Army. (Note, I will call Harry Potter, Revan from now on. Also, remember what happen to the original Revan when the Jedi Council capture him during his reign as the Dark Lord. Well, Bastila did the same thing to Harry. He has been given Revan's abilities, mind and tactics, but he is a different type. He has undying love for the Jedi Order and the Republic. Bastila with her abilities has also granted more abilities than any Jedi could have dreamed of. He's not like a clone of the Dark Lord Revan.)

Hello – Talking

_'Hello'_ – Thinking

[Hello] – Alien/Foreign or Droid Talking

{Hello} – Telepathy

**Chapter 4: Naboo's Last Stand**

Revan and Jaden moved silently through Theed along with the Queen's security and police force. Several Gungan's were also with them.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Captain Panaka replied.

"In Guerilla Warfare, you hit the enemy fast and hard. Through the chaos, you also take their weapons and disappear like the wind. They have the advantage over us. We need to weaken the Droid Army the best we can. Even if it's one percent, that increases our chances of victory. Also, this is a good reconnaissance as we can get a general layout of the area, and the enemy's strength." Revan replied.

A group of droids were marching and Revan pulled out his lightsabers.

"Don't destroy their weapons. We could use them later for the strike teams and the Gungan army." Revan replied as he activated his lightsaber and a blue saber appeared. Jaden also activated her blue lightsaber and they moved forward.

The small group moves forward and quick as lighting, Revan and Jaden attack the droids.

"Over there, blast them." The droids turn around and open fired, but it was too late. The eight battle droids were quickly destroyed before they even had a chance to counter attack.

"Get their weapons." Captain Panaka orders. The men moved to collect them.

"Right, take the weapons to the safe point and we need to do some more reconnaissance. Let's see where the droids are being kept stored." Revan replied. He took off down the street with Jaden on his heels. The men and Gungan's quickly gathered what they could before joining them.

They reach a balcony where several droids were patrolling and guarding a building.

"What's that building?" Revan asked.

"It's one of our jails. Naboo doesn't have much crime so it's not very fortified. However it seems they are using it to keep our security guards and police in." Captain Panaka replied.

"Then we'll need to free them at once." Revan replied. Revan moved to the other side as Jaden moved to the opposite.

The Gungan's pulled out several plasma balls around the size of a baseball and they immediately started getting them ready to throw.

Like a sync, both Jaden and Revan leap down on opposite ends and attack the battle droids. They attempted a fight, but from raining plasma balls and support blaster fire from above. The battle droids stood very little chance.

Revan cut down the last droid and rush towards the door. He couldn't open it so he activated his lightsaber to cut a large hole. Jaden grabbed his hand.

"There's an easier way to open it." Jaden replied. Revan felt the force rushing from the palm of her hand and the door hiss open.

"I want to learn that." Revan replied as they got everyone out.

* * *

In the throne room, Viceroy Nute Gunray and his Lieutenant Rune Haako watch on the holocron the skirmish inside the city. Darth Maul was also watching, silently observing his enemies.

"There seem to be even more Jedi this time." Rune Haaka replied.

"Have the droids found the Queen's location?" Viceroy Nut Gunray demanded to know.

"We have pinpointed to five possible locations. She will not avoid us forever." The Droid Commander replied.

"This is the tenth raid they've done within just two weeks. Where are they hiding?" Viceroy Gunray demanded to know.

"Is it possible they are hiding in the planet's core?" Rune Haaka asked.

"They are hiding deep within the swamps. Focus your attention there." Darth Maul answered.

"Why should we listen to you? The droids are positive they are in the water. We will…" Rune Haaka replied before he started making choking noises and gripping his throat. It was almost like he was choking by an unseen force.

"You doubt me!" Darth Maul hissed. He looked very menacing and very threatening. Viceroy Gunray back away in pure fear. "Doubting me means you doubt my Master! Such doubts are not acceptable; and that punishment is death!" Darth Maul hissed angrily. Everyone was backing from the angered Sith Lord.

"Search the swamps. And my lord, I ask you to forgive his stupidity." Viceroy Gunray asked. He was leaning back in his seat in pure terror.

"Why should I spare this worthless insect life?" Darth Maul hissed.

"Because my lord, he is very skilled and has much knowledge of the Trade Federation. He will be punished, I swear it. But he is very valuable to the Trade Federation. He will not over step his boundaries again my lord." Viceroy Gunray answered. Darth Maul said nothing for a moment before he release Rune Haaka from his death defying hold.

"Know that this is the only reason why I spare your life. There will not be a second." Darth Maul snarled.

"Yes my lord, you are most merciful my lord." Viceroy Gunray replied as Rune Haaka was on the ground gasping for air.

**Naboo-Gungan Allied Camp (Deep Inside Naboo's Swamplands)**

Revan walk in the camp with Jaden, Captain Panaka and the others.

"How well did you do?" Padme asked at once.

"We destroyed around two platoons of battle droids. We also manage to free several policemen and security guards. They are now eating and getting medical care." Revan replied.

"You're taking a great risk by these raids Padawan Revan." Qui-Gon replied in a stern voice.

"The Trade Federation has the upper advantage. These hit and runs tactics, or raids as you call them not only caused much damage to the Federation military might, but also makes our forces stronger. We bring in more weapons and information than a blind attack." Revan countered.

"He's got your there Master Qui-Gon." Master Kavar replied. Qui-Gon said nothing but glared at the young Jedi in training.

"The Federation battle droids are still searching the swamp. They are also searching more heavily now. There are a few skirmishes near the outskirts of the swamp now." Boss Nass reported.

"Then we have to make our move soon. We've destroyed more than fifty tanks, but the chance still is greatly against us." Revan replied. He places his hands on his chin as if he was thinking. Since they've listen to Revan's tactics and advice, they've been gaining a clear advantage in the war against the Trade Federation.

"R2-D2, show me a map of the terrain near here. More specifically where there are a lot of hills and a large resource of water nearby." R2 gave a few beeps before a map of the area appeared.

"Here, this is the best place for the Gungan Army to have the least amount of casualties and both tactical and terrain advantage. The river here is an excellent retreat area in case the Gungan's are forced to retreat. We could also use the river as an ambush party to flank the Federation. We better move quickly if we are to prepare for battle." Revan replied. Everyone look at the terrain. There was a sloop in the terrain and the area where the Gungan Army was to be station couldn't have been picked better.

"I suggest you leave a few hundred policemen and security men with the Gungan Army. They know how to use the blaster rifles better than the Gungan's and can coordinate with them better." Revan replied.

"I agree. I cannot allow the citizen of Naboo to stand against overwhelming odds. The Gungan's have always been a part of Naboo. As the Queen of the Naboo people, I will lend what aid I can. I've also created a plan; we will send what pilots we can to knock out their droid control ship."

"A well thought out plan, but there's a risk. The weapon systems on your fighters may not be strong enough to destroy the control ship." Qui-Gon replied.

"And there's an even bigger danger. If you fail to capture the Viceroy, he will come back with an even larger droid army."

"That's why we cannot fail. What do you advise Master Revan?" Padma asked.

"Your plan has been given a lot of thought. I also agree with Master Qui-Gon, there's a strong chance that your fighter's weapon system cannot penetrate the Droid Control Ship. I would advice for them to target this right here."

Revan pointed towards a rather large antenna dish.

"This should be the signal that controls the Droid Army. If your fighters can destroy this, the battle is ours for the taking."Revan replied.

"The main communication dish. I agree, that should be your pilot's top priority. Without the communications relay dish, the droids will be render useless." Master Kavar agreed.

"Then tomorrow we go to war." Padme replidsed.

"Will the Gungan's be ready?"

"Wesa ready to do ousa part." Boss Nass replied beating his chest proudly.

* * *

"She's more foolish than I thought. I've never thought she would create an army."

"We are sending all available units to meet this army of hers. It seems to be made of water primates of this world." Viceroy Gunray reported to the hologram of Darth Sideous.

"This may work to our advantage." Darth Sideous replied.

"I have your permission to precede my lord."

"Wipe them out, all of them." Darth Sideous orders.

* * *

The next morning, the Gungan Grand Army along with five hundred officers from the Naboo Royal Security Force and Police men march towards the hill tops. Many of them carry the stolen battle droids blaster rifle. Following Revan's tactics and battle strategy, they immediately formed up just on top of the hill. Several of the Gungan's plunge themselves into the water and were moving to outflank the Droid Army.

"Halt, energize, the shield." Captain Tarpos shouted. The plasma energy shield soon came alive. Just seconds before the Trade Federation soon appeared. The Tanks line up in front of the tranports tanks. Only one droid could be seen standing outside the tank's hatch.

"Open fire." The Droid Captain orders and the tanks soon erupted with cannon fire exploding. The shield held as the blaster fire erupted on the shield.

* * *

In Theed; Captain Panaka and the Queen led her small strike force through the city. Because of Revan's previous raids, they held knowledge on what areas were heavily guarded and where they could travel without being seen. With the destruction's of the tanks from the previous raids, they didn't have any fear of the tanks over powering them.

Revan grabbed his lightsaber as they reach the entrance to the palace. It was crawling with more battle droids than before. They all got into position and quickly moved into position.

"We're all ready. All that awaits is the signal." Revan replied. Padme nodded and signal Captain Panaka across the court yard. Qui-Gon was telling Anakin to find cover the moment they got inside. Everyone else was getting ready for the battle.

"Let's go." Padme replied. Revan and Jaden were the first in front to activate their lightsabers and attack the droids nearest to them. Deflecting the few blaster bolts that came from several battle droids who spotted them, they had very little trouble destroying the battle droids. They got into the hangar without problems, but that's were a full platoon of droids were walking around and things started to get tricky.

Revan and the Jedi's remain in front deflecting any blaster bolt that came their way. Even with the Jedi's protecting the Queen and her guards, several men still fell from any stray shot.

"Get to your ships." Padma shouted as she fired her pistol at a battle droid, bringing it down. At the same time, Qui-Gon shouted to Anakin to find cover. Anakin ran towards an N-1 Starship and jump into its cockpit. Kavar stood in the very front and with his dual lightsabers, was making short work against the battle droids.

Jedi Knight Siri Tachi was working well with her Padawan Ferus Olin. Jaden and Revan stood behind Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon deflecting any shot that slip past the other Jedi's. The ships all made a powerful ion noise as they took off. The battle was soon over, the droids that stood in the open were quickly brought down.

Revan duck as a starship flew over head him. With no more battle droids, everyone began to secure the area.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room." Padme replied.

"Red group, blue group. Everyone this way." Captain Panaka shouts.

"Hey wait for me." Anakin called out, standing from the cockpit.

"Anakin stay where you are, you'll be safe there."

"But I…"

"Stay in that cockpit." Qui-Gon replied pointing towards him. Anakin sat down and seemed to have pouted.

The blaster doors open and standing before them, was a dark figure wearing black robes. The hood created a shadow over his face. However, when he looks up, yellow piercing eyes were staring at them. His very presence caused the entire strike team to come to a halt.

"We'll handle this." Qui-Gon replied. Obi-Wan, Siri Tachi and Kavar all moved in front of the group.

"We'll take the long way." Padme replied as she led the strike team around them. Revan gathered Jaden and Ferus Olin with the strike teams.

Removing their cloaks the Jedi's stood with white robes, with brown shoes and belts. The Sith Lord, was wearing all black and his lightsaber was much longer than any others.

Obi-Wan ignited his blue lightsaber, while Qui-Gon ignited his green. Siri Tachi ignited a green while Kavar drew out his dual blue lightsabers, creating a blue light in front of him. Darth Maul ignited his revealing a saberstaff lightsaber with a crimson glow.

Darth Maul spun his lightsaber around, kicking Siri Tachi in the face causing her fall down and slide against the floor. Obi-Wan flip over Darth Maul and attack his blind spot, but Maul quickies counters and spin his saberstaff to avoid the blow. Master Kavar and Qui-Gon Jinn moves in and puts pressure on his front causing him to keep his distance. Siri Tachi recovers and quickly joins the fights. Causing Maul to regroup and move away from the four Jedi's. Qui-Gon was the first to reach him and quickly attacks using Ataru. Darth Maul blocks his attack and does a quick jump kick, hitting Qui-Gon's in the chest; causing Qui-Gon to fly back and land against the wall.

Using the Force, Darth Maul directs a destroyed battle droid into the control panel to open another blaster door. Siri Tachi comes up and attacks him from his weak side. Darth Maul moves his lightsaber aside causing Siri Tachi to lose her balance. He quickly force pushes her away. Kavar and Obi-Wan move in with Qui-Gon right behind them.

* * *

The Queen and her men were force to remain pinned down, as three droideka's quickly overwhelmed the strike team. But every time they return fire, they would end up hitting a shield generator. Revan, stood in front of the Queen, blooding using the style Soresu. It was a powerful defensive technique but against the shields the droideka's had, it was almost useless.

Something caught his eye as a N-1 starship starting moving, firing its gun's at the droideka's. Padme and her men cease fired as two of the droideka's were quickly destroyed. The last one was backing up, almost afraid of being destroyed. It was firing its blasters almost helpless against the starfighter. With a quick blast of its heavier blasters, the green blaster bolts ripped through the shield and destroyed the droideka.

Revan knew at once who that was, and force jump into an open starfighter with an R2 unit already waiting. Starting the engine everything in front of him turns blue at once.

[Are you a pilot?] The R2 united asked.

"I'm a skilled pilot from the Jedi Temple." Revan replied as he closed the hatch.

[I'm R2-A2. I'll assist you if you require.]

"I'm Revan. Let's work together and come out alive." Revan replied.

[I look forward to working with you.]

Jaden had also climb into an N-1 starfighter along with Ferus Olin who hesitated before climbing into a third. The three ion engines roared to life and took off towards space. A tank open fired at them but it could only get three decent shots before the three fighters took off right behind Anakin's N-1 starfighter.

"Keep your shields up. And stay together. We'll survive if we stick together." Revan replied.

"Roger Gold Leader." Jaden's voice replied. A hint of sarcasm was in her voice. Revan half rolled his eyes at her silliness.

"Accelerate to attack speed. Prepare for interception of enemy fighters." Revan replied. He flips a few switches before he pushed his fighter forward. Several Vulture-Droids immediately spotted the group of three and moved in to attack them.

"Fighters coming in, 20 degrees point starboard." Jaden replied.

"Cut to the left, I'll take the leader." Revan replied, he did a barrel roll and immediately was behind three Vulture-Droids. Firing the ships blasters, he destroyed the three. Several explosions beside him told him Jaden had also destroyed her targets.

"Fighters coming in, 8 o'clock. They'll be moving behind our six." Revan replied.

"How do you guys know this stuff?" Ferus asked. He fired his cannon's at several droids destroying them at once.

"I just do." Revan replied.

"Let's move in towards the Droid Control ship, I think Bravo squad could use our help."

"Hail them at once. Get on the same channel."

[I'll take care of that.] R2-A2 replied as the asteroid droid immediately switches the comlink channel to Bravo squadron.

"Bravo leader this is Revan of the Jedi Order."

"I copy Revan."

"What's the situation?" Revan asked.

"We've lost Bravo's 7, 3, and 9. The deflector shield is too strong. We can't penetrate it."

"Focus your fire at one point. Your torpedoes should destroy it if it's all fired at once. But the timing must be right." Revan replied.

"Copy that." Bravo Leader replied.

"Ferus, can you take out their shield generator?" Revan asked.

"I think so." Ferus replied.

"Jaden, give him so cover, I'm going for the bridge deflection tower." Revan replied as he pushes his fighter to the limits. Ferus and Jaden moved as a single unit and immediately went for their shield generator.

"Get these fighters off me. They're all over me." A squadron cried as he spun around to avoid getting hit.

"I'm on my way." Revan replied. He pulled his fighter after releasing the torpedoes at the bridge deflection towers. Revan soon was behind the fighters and destroying them like flies.

[Missile alert. We got four missiles inbound and lock on to our signal.] R2-A2 warned.

"Then we'll use them against them." Revan replied as he pulled hard right. The missiles followed and he pulled his fighter into a suicidal dive directly for the bridge.

* * *

Darth Maul kicks Kavar down onto the landing platform nearly two stories below. Siri Tachi attacked him from behind; Darth Maul merely blocks the blow and brings his lightsaber down on top of hers; with a swift kick in the face, she fell nearly three stories down, near Kavar. She was now hanging on for dear life with only one hand. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon moved in. On the catwalk; Darth Maul had the upper hand. They could not surround and attack him from all sides like before. They hand to moved carefully, especially when they were standing next to each other. The saberstaff also made it hard to reach him from either side.

Obi-Wan attack with a high Ataru strike aiming for his head. Darth Maul using Obi-Wan's own momentum against him swung around him and force push him off the catwalk onto the one below. Qui-Gon immediately moved in, getting dangerously close, he attack Darth Maul causing the Sith Lord to momentary lose his balance. A swift backhand to the face, the Dark Lord fell to the opposite catwalk. Qui-Gon immediately leaps down to deliver the finishing blow.

Darth Maul brought his lightsaber up and blocks the attack, he kicks Qui-Gon in the face before he got up and immediately reassuming a defensive position. Qui-Gon however, went on the attack, pushing the Dark Lord into a full retreat. The blaster doors open revealing the core to the palace. Obi-Wan soon appeared on the catwalk with is lightsaber at hand.

Darth Maul leaps in the air to avoid Qui-Gon's attacks and pushes back some more, deeper into the core. Before Qui-Gon could fully overwhelm the Dark Lord, red barriers appeared in front of them. Qui-Gon immediately cut off his lightsaber. As did Obi-Wan who was trap at the end of the barriers. The blast doors closed behind Obi-Wan just as Kavar and Siri Tachi appeared on the catwalk.

* * *

Revan moved in and destroyed another five set of droid fighters, before his sense's came alive and told him Anakin's starship was going into the enemies hanger. Revan destroyed another set of droids that were tailing Bravo leader. They all moved in towards the bridge and fired their proton torpedoes. The bridge was started to show signs of heavy damage and was close to being destroyed. Even though their main shield generator was gone, the ship was still standing while taking heavy damage.

[Your movements should be impossible.] R2-A2 commented after Revan did another evasion action and was immediately behind the Vulture droid before he destroyed it.

"How so." Revan asked as he pulled into a tight right turn. The Vulture-Droids that were behind him, who tried to mimic his movements failed and crash into their mother ship.

[I've been analyzing your movements and tactics. They should be possible. Every system in me says what you're doing is impossible.]

"Well I am a skilled pilot. Doing this is as easy as breathing for me." Revan proclaim. He fired two more proton torpedoes causing a massive explosion on the outside bridge. Jaden had fallen straight behind Revan and her proton torpedoes also scored a direct hit.

"We don't have enough proton torpedoes to destroy the enemies control ship." Jaden's voice replied.

"It has to be weaken somehow. We need to destroy the main reactor." Revan replied. He fired the last of his proton torpedoes at the bridge. It started to shake dangerous from its catwalk hold.

* * *

The barrier lowers its shield and Qui-Gon immediately went on the attack. Pushing Darth Maul deeper into the planets reactor core. Obi-Wan immediately started rushing towards the moment the barrier shut down in front of him. Qui-Gon and Darth Maul were battling it out. Qui-Gon step back and quickly rearrange his stance to attack once again. Darth Maul moved his saberstaff around before attacking Qui-Gon again. Qui-Gon did his best to avoid any blows but a quick hit to his chin caused him to be stun. It was the opening Darth Maul had been waiting for and stabbed him straight in the chest. Qui-Gon fell, he could only hear Obi-Wan's screams as his master who was like a father to him fall. Siri Tachi and Kavar felt the disturbance and by Obi-Wan's cry. They started to cut a little faster through the blast doors and immediately a small door way appear. The barrier had fallen and Obi-Wan attack using Djem So to quickly over power Darth Maul. Maul blocks a few blows but Obi-Wan's quick attacks soon broke his saberstaff in half leaving only one end working.

Obi-Wan flips over Maul using Ataru and attacks Darth Maul who'd flips back up and avoid the fatal blow. Darth Maul moved away from Obi-Wan who refused to give him any time to regroup. Darth Maul immediately took the stance of Juyo and the two swung their lightsabers against one another. Darth Maul sensing danger, use the force in Kenobi's face causing him to crash and fall into the melting pit. Holding on for his life. Kicking the lightsaber down the shaft, Darth Maul slowly turn to Siri Tachi and Kavar, who were force to halt their advances as a barrier appeared from them attempting to assist Obi-Wan. Darth Maul swings his lightsaber at the edge of the pit, trying to have Obi-Wan fall to his death.

* * *

The Droid Army had finally breach the shields and Captain Tarpos whistled for a retreated. Releasing their giant plasma balls, they immediately enter the water and swam away to their secondary battle position. The tanks open fired, but were unable to fully navigate around the hill top; which caused only a few droids and humans to die.

The tanks were now also under threat of being destroyed as the plasma balls were rolling down upon them. Several of tanks were now inoperable, creating tank blockades against other tanks, forcing them to move around. Giving the Gungan Grand Army the chance they need to retreat into the river.

Bombard General Jar Jar and Captain Tarpos, along with a couple hundred gungan's were capture away from the main group.

"No, giving up General Jar Jar. Mesa think of something." Captain Tarpos replied.

"Hands up." A battle droid demanded.

"Me give up, me give up." Jar Jar said immediately as Captain Tarpos immediately shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Padme stood before Viceroy Gunray and Lieutenant Rune Haaka, both had of which had a huge smug on their face.

"I think your games have come to an end your highness. Time for you to sign the treaty, and end this pointless debate in the Senate." Viceroy Gunray stated with a huge smug on his face. Padme nearly sneered at him for his rudeness.

"I will sign no treaty." Padme declared openly.

Viceroy Gunray looked a bit shock at her outburst. Rune Haaka back slaps her.

"You will learn your place your highness." He said with a disrespect tone.

"Now, now. We have other means of cooperation. Commander, execute the people at camp 147." Viceroy Gunray orders.

"Yes sir."

"Viceroy, your occupation here has ended." Sabe shouted who was dress in her Queen's wardrobe. She fired two shot, bringing down the commander of the battledroids. Her guards also fired their weapons at the droids.

"After her, this one's a decoy!" Viceroy Gunray shouted. The droids all moved but Sabe stood in front while her guards open fired behind her.

In the confusion, Padme leap into her chair, and press a combination of buttons; opening a secret compartment of pistols.

"Captain." Padme shouted as she tosses several of them to her officers. They immediately started firing at the battle droids who started to show signs of confusion of the skirmish. With all the droids destroyed, Sabe and her men join the Queen and the rest of the strike team.

"Jam the doors." Captain Panaka orders the moment everyone was inside. The guards immediately moved to obey.

"Now Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty." Padme replies. Pointing her pistol at his head; ready to execute him in case any droids attempted a rescue attempted.

* * *

The N-1 Starfighters, though outnumbered were doing well under Revan's leadership. Revan and Jaden would cut around the battlefield bringing the Vulture droids down as if they were flies. Ferus would stick with Bravo Squadron leader and provide any support he could. He wasn't skilled like Jaden or Revan but he was doing so well, he would get several droid fighters in an attempt to bring him down.

"What's that? It's blowing up from the inside." A Bravo Squadron member replied as the control ship started to reveal explosion that was moving around its ring.

"We didn't hit it."

"Look one of ours, out of the main hold." Another pilot shouted. Revan pulled his fighter back into the automatic pilot along with the others; he could hear the cheers and excitement from Bravo Squadron. Anakin Skywalker was also cheering as if he just won the galaxies best podracing event.

Jaden had a smile on her face and she couldn't help but admit it was a great victory. However, she felt sadden for the sudden loss of pilots and who knows how many others on the planet.

[We have a victory. Shouldn't you what you humans call, celebrate?] R2-A2 replied.

"I'm happy we defeated the enemy. But I'm also saddened by our losses." Revan answered.

[I don't understand. Is this a human thing?]

"It's known as compassion. You could say when you have a bond with someone or something, you cherish it, but when you lose it you are sad." Revan explain.

[Is it like you and me?]

Revan chuckled.

"You could say that RA."

[RA. What does this mean? What does RA mean?]

"Just a nickname for you. Your full name is R2-A2, just put the R and A together without the 2's and you'll get RA."

[I don't understand it, but I like it.]

* * *

Darth Maul knew he didn't have much time. The barrier was going to come down and he would have three opponents surrounding him. One was in trap but he could come back up the moment the other two kept him busy. He turns around just as the barrier came down and Siri Tachi and Kavar both rushed in.

He immediately turns around after hearing Obi-Wan Kenobi leap in the air. Darth Maul made an attempt to stab him but Obi-Wan and called his fallen master's lightsaber to him and he deflected the blow. Landing in front of Darth Maul, he ducks to avoid being stabbed in the chest and swings his master's lightsaber across the waist, splitting the Sith Lord into two halves. Falling backwards, he falls into the melting pit. Obi-Wan turn the green lightsaber off before rushing to his master's side. Siri Tachi and Kavar also turn off their lightsabers before joining Qui-Gon's side.

"Obi-Wan, it's too late…" Qui-Gon gasps out loud.

"No." Obi-Wan cried out.

"Obi-Wan, promise me. Promise me you'll train the boy."

"Yes master."

"He is the Chosen One. He will bring balance to the force."

"I will Master."

"Also, be careful of Revan." Qui-Gon replied as he gasps for air. It was clear he was using the Force to keep him alive for as long as possible. "If he is the reincarnation of the ancient Sith Lord, then he will destroy the Republic and the Jedi Order. He cannot be trusted. His midi-cholorian count already proves he is a threat to the Jedi Order. I fear for the Jedi's future and for the Republic if Revan attempt's to seize power."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. He only weeps as Qui-Gon slowly passes on. Kavar and Siri Tachi didn't say a word. There was no need. In the eyes of the Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn was now one with the Force.

* * *

Revan stood beside Master Yoda and the other Jedi Masters. Jedi Knights Siri Tachi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Kavar were giving their reports of their duel against the mysterious warrior.

"There is no question that the mysterious warrior was a Sith." Ki-Adi Mundi stated calmly.

"I agree, always two there are. A master and an apprentice. No more, no less." Yoda replied.

"But which was destroyed, the master of the apprentice?"Mace Windu slowly asks.

"I think it was the apprentice. Even if it was the master, the apprentice would have just become the master and sought a new Padawan. And if the Sith's are appearing like this now, then that means only one thing. They are preparing for war against the Republic. They believe they can challenge the Jedi Order." Revan replied calmly.

"Revan speaks with wisdom. The Sith are well known for working behind the shadows. A direct attack like this means they have something up their sleeves." Plo Koon stated.

"Now, accept you, as a Jedi Knight we do, but you taking this boy as your Padawan I do not." Yoda replied pointing towards Obi-Wan. Siri Tachi looked deeply uncomfortable, looking as if she wished she could be elsewhere. Master Kavar was frowning, his face was hard to read if he approved or was angry with the ancient Jedi Master.

"Qui-Gon believes in him, and I believe in Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan stated. Yoda merely snorted at the young Jedi Knight.

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you, need that you do not."

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin. With or without the council's permission if I must." Obi-Wan stated strongly.

Yoda gives a deep sign.

"Powerful that boy will become. Never the less, grave danger I sense within in training." Yoda signs. However it was clear no matter what the Jedi Master would say, Obi-Wan wouldn't budge from his decision. "Agree with you the council does, your apprentice, young Skywalker will be."

Obi-Wan bows and walks out with Siri Tachi and Kavar.

"We should tell the Chancellor about this mysterious warrior." Mace Windu replies.

"I wouldn't be so quick to tell the new Chancellor about these events." Revan quickly stated.

"Oh, distrust the Chancellor do you my young Padawan."

"It's more than that, it's this feeling I get when I see him or when I'm near him." Revan explains slowly. He then told the Jedi Council the dark aura he notice around the dark warrior that attack Qui-Gon on Tatooine, and how it seemed to be worst around Palpatine. How he seemed to be hiding so much instead of being more open with the Queen.

"Are you sure you're not being paranoid young Padawan?" Ki-Adi Mundi says slowly.

"Normally I would say I am. but when I recognize a Dark Lord, I know it's a Dark Lord. Also; when a Master teaches an apprentice his movements or a certain style, he leaves behind his signature. That's not something you can just hide. A student learns to adapt that as his own but it's still holding the same signature as his master." Revan explains calmly.

No one could argue with him. While students learn to adapt and learn their own style, they always carry their master's personal signature. These signatures have been pass down for generations. Even for thousands of years. The best example would be Mace Windu and his former Padawan Depa Billaba for her mastery in his personal style Vaapad. It was an argument they could not challenge. The only challenge that they could make was from Mace Windu's next question.

"Are you sure, that the new Chancellor who has aided Queen Amidala throughout this crisis is the same one behind the attack on his own homeworld?"

"It seems highly unlikely and I agree with you Master Windu. However, it's because it's highly unlikely that makes it even more possible. It would explain why the Trade Federation attack Naboo; instead of a different more important member of the Galactic Republic. It would also explain how the Trade Federation was able to move quickly on the planet before Naboo was even able to attempt any chance to call for help. And, while the Queen is young, I believe Palpatine would give her, false hope and advice to keep her in line with the Trade Federation while attempting a desperate attempted to revoke this situation. In the Senate, he hardly put up a fight for the Naboo sector and more of a fight for a new Chancellor." Revan explain.

The Jedi Council all looked at one another.

"Keep an eye on the Chancellor's movements we should." Yoda replied.

"And his administration. If a Sith Lord has infiltrated the Galactic Senate, then the position of Chancellor will be the perfect place for them to pull strings." Ki-Adi Mundi added slowly.

"I think we should also prepare for war, in case the Sith are planning a war."

"I agree, I think we got a small taste what lies in store for the future. The Trade Federation had a small percentage of their full military power. They will grow, even without Viceroy Gunray. Perhaps this was a small act of war against the Republic." Revan stated. No one said anything, they could only agree that the Sith were back and ready to go to open war with the Republic. The only question was, when they would declare it.

* * *

Revan stood among the Jedi who stood with Galactic Senator's, Chancellor Palpatine and the ruling body of Naboo. Today, after the battle, the Queen had order that today was the day they would mourn there loses and give a rite of passage to them. All over of the city of Theed, small flames could be seen as burials were being committed. The Gungan's had buried their fallen at the lake of Theed with the Queen's blessing.

Anakin stood close to Obi-Wan, for he was the only other person he knew in the Galaxy besides the Queen. Revan stood next to his master along with Mace Windu.

"What will happen to me now?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"The Council has given you their blessing and their permission for me to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise." Obi-Wan stated. Anakin didn't say anything else other than watch the Jedi burial ritual begin as Qui-Gon's body was soon covered in flames on the altar.

Revan however was keeping a close eye on Chancellor Palpatine; who was keeping his eyes on Anakin.

Revan turn his attention to Qui-Gon's burial. He had hope to make peace with the Jedi Master, but now, he could only hope for the best.

* * *

The Gungan army march through the city of Theed; beating their drums and blowing their trumpets as the children and adults alike were cheering and throwing flower petals onto the street. Naboo's N-1 Starfighters flew above in groups of four as the fireworks around them exploded.

The Queen stood with Chancellor Palpatine, some Galactic Senators and the Jedi Council. She was wearing a beautiful white gown, Anakin stood nearby, wearing a Jedi Padawan's outfit. He didn't have a lightsaber yet but he seemed very proud of himself.

Boss Nass walks up with Captain Tarpos and Jar Jar Binks behind him. Jar Jar seemed to be enjoying himself; he was waving as he was walking up the steps. Queen Amidala calmly presents an orb to Boss Nass who took it gratefully.

"PEACE!" He shouted.

For the first time in Naboo history, both the people of Naboo and Gungan's cheered and celebrated. After generations of hardship, they had finally come together as one. Both Gungan's and Human's cheered and celebrated. It was a sign that good things yet to come.

* * *

A/N - It's here, the Naboo Saga has ended. You have seen the four future stars in my upcoming chapters. Revan has been adapting well. Now we will see some of his training during the the next couple of chapters. Then the Clone Wars will begin. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter **Tombs of Koribban**

**Character Bio**

**Name:** Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Alias:** None

**Homeworld:** Stewjon

**Death:** N/A

**Species: **Human

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 1.79 Meters (Five Feet and Nine Inch: 5'9")

**Hair Color: **Auburn

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Skin Color: **Light

**Affection: **Jedi Order/Galactic Republic

**Occupation/Position: **Jedi Knight

**Type: **Jedi Consular

**Midi-Cholorian Count:** 17,000

**Weapon/s: **Lightsaber – Blue

**Style:** Form III: Soresu

**Master/s: **Qui-Gon Jinn/Yoda

**Current Padawan: **Anakin Skywalker

* * *

**Name:** Unknown

**Alias:** Darth Maul

**Homeworld:** Dathomir

**Death:** Naboo

**Species: **Zabrak

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 1.75 Meters (Five Feet and Seven Inch: 5'7")

**Hair Color: **None (Eight Horns around the Head)

**Eye Color: **Yellow (Dark Side Mastery)

**Skin Color: **Red

**Affection: **Sith Order/Trade Federation

**Occupation/Position: **Sith Lord Apprentice

**Type: **Sith Warrior

**Midi-Cholorian Count:** 14,000

**Weapon/s: **Saberstaff – Red

**Style: **Novices Form VII Juyo

**Master/s: **Darth Sideous (Palpatine)

**Current Padawan: **None


End file.
